Not Of This Time
by AngelNatari
Summary: Diana and Meg travel back in time. To be more specific back to the time of the Trojan war. Now they have to try and find their way back home until they catch the eyes of Achilles and Patroclus. (OCXAchilles) (OCXPATROCLUS) Photo Used Under Fair Rights Act.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I actually got a lot of request for an OC story that was more of a love interest for Achilles so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. I will try to keep up with it to the best of my abilities.**_

This summer was different than the others 23 summer I had before. My friend Meg decided to take me with her family to Greece for the summer. I of course loved to go anywhere away from my weirdo aunt who preferred to try and marry me off as soon as possible. I do admit though I didn't know much about Greece, I was a bigger fan of Egypt but hey as long as I am away from Aunt Tillie then it's a good thing.

Her parents were like my second parents. They loved me like their own. Meg's mom even referred to me as her daughter most of the time.

In Greece, Meg and I were at the beach. I loved the ocean and especially swimming in it. Meg made me wear a ridiculously expensive bathing suit. It didn't bother her I mean her parents were rich and mine well lets not even go there.

"You know, I really like it here." I hear Meg say with a laugh.

I look over at her admiring the men that keep looking at her.

"You would, Please I mean is there anyone on this beach who wouldn't look at you?" I ask her with a friendly smile.

"Good point, I can't help it I am attractive." She says as she giggles. "Come on let's get into the water."

I reluctantly follow her into the water in this bikini that I am really not use to but I still have my skirt tied around my waist. We get pretty far out when I hear Meg scream. I try to find her when I feel a suction below me and before I know it the water sucks me under. I think I am dying at first then I swim as hard as I can and finally reach the top of the water and look around. I look and can barely see the beach ahead of me but still no sign of Meg.

"YOU!" I hear someone call out to me.

I turn back and see a boat, there on the deck is a man looking at me. Then he jumps in and swims after me. I feel him put his arms around me and starts to swim with me to the boat. A few other men help me on board but I can barely keep my eyes open.

"What is she?" I hear one man ask.

"We will find that out later for now she needs to rest, I'll take her below deck." I hear the man who saved me say as he picks me up.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I finally managed to open my eyes and see someone looking right at me. He's blonde very well built with the blue eyes. Of course he just smiles at me.

"What is your name?" he asks me.

"Diana." I reply very quickly.

"You were in the middle of the ocean when I saved you. Are you going to tell me how you came to be there?" he asks me.

Once I get a better view of my surrounding I realize I am not in my own time.

"I was swimming with Meg and I was pulled under the water, I swam up to the surface and that is when you found me. Was there another girl you found?" I ask him.

"No, only you. That I know of." He tells me as he looks down at my clothes.

Oh no I forgot I am wearing a bikini in front of him. Well this is embarrassing. I try to cover myself up with my hands but that doesn't do very good.

"You wear strange clothes, my men could not take their eyes off of you. Perhaps you should change?" he says as he turns to his left and another man give him some clothes.

I watch them carefully, the other seems to be younger. Just as attractive though. What am I thinking? Really did I get hit on the head or something? The blonde man hands me the clothes.

"I am Achilles and you are now under my protection. No one will harm you so have no fear." He tells me as he and the other turn away from me.

I quickly put the robes on over my swimsuit. They are still a little short for my liking especially the top. It seems to show more cleavage then I wanted but I really have no choice.

"You can turn around now." I tell them as I cross my arms.

"This is Patroclus my cousin. Diana is the woman I saved from the ocean I trust you will watch her until we reach Troy." Achilles says as he walks out of the room.

"Are you named after the goddess of the hunt?" he asks me.

"I don't think so, do I share her name?" I ask him.

"Yes you do, are you not Greek?" he asks me again.

"No, I am not from anywhere close to here." I tell him as I sit back down on the cot.

"You were wearing odd clothing, very revealing." He says as I seem him blush a little.

"Thanks to my friend Meg, she was the one who insisted that I wear it and now you and your shipmates have seen more of me then I like." I tell him as I put my hand over my face.

"You were embarrassed?" he asks as he comes to my side.

"Of course, I admit though I don't know when or where I am." I tell him slowly lifting my hand off my face.

"We are on our way back to Troy, you have just entered a war my lady." He tells me with a little smile.

"You're kidding? The Trojan war? Over Helen of Troy?" I ask him in shock as I stand up.

"Yes, Achilles leads our warriors." He tells me as he slowly stands.

Oh my god I think to myself. I went back in time! I'm no longer in 2015 I am well to be honest I have no idea when this war happened but I know it was a hell of a long time ago.

"You look shocked my lady? Do you not know of this war?" he asks me.

"Oh no I do know of this war, I just didn't think I would be in it." I tell him as I look around the room.

"No harm will come to you, my cousin has already told you that you are under his protection." Patroclus tells me as he touches my arm.

"Yeah, well I don't know who needs more protection him or I." I say as I pull away and keep my distance from him.

"Do you fear me?" he asks me.

"Not exactly I fear this whole situation." I say as I watch him.

"DIANA!" I hear Meg call out to me.

I turn and follow where the voice is coming from. I find Meg with three other men cornering her. I run in front of her and block them with my body.

"Get the hell away from my sister!" I yell at them.

"We just helped her onto the boat, she was in the ocean like you but we wouldn't mind sitting with her." One man says licking his lips.

"Go find another whore I can tell you now she won't have you!" I tell him as he is about to slap me I see another hand come forward and catch his.

"Enough! You saved the girl now go back to your station." I hear Achilles say.

The men reluctantly turn away as Meg stands up behind me staying close to my back.

"So this is your sister? You stood up to my men for her honor?" he asks me.

"As long as I am around no harm will ever come to Meg. Especially when I can stop it." I tell him still keeping Meg behind me.

"You are loyal. Patroclus take them below deck have her sister change clothes as well. I do hope you do not have any other family swimming in the ocean we should have to save?" Achilles asks me.

"None that I am aware of My lord." I tell him trying not to disrespect him.

Achilles nods and walks away. Meg and I then follow Patroclus below deck where we both turn around allowing Meg to change.

"You threw yourself before your sister? That was brave." Patroclus tells me with a smile.

"I won't let anyone hurt Meg. They would have to get through me first." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"The men know that now, I doubt you and your sister will have trouble. Achilles has entrusted her wellbeing to me now so believe me when I say she will not be harmed." Patroclus tells me trying to comfort me.

"You are kind Patroclus. Oh early you kept calling me my lady please call me Diana I have no title nor do I need one." I tell him with a small smile.

"Just trying to show you I was not a threat." He tells me as Meg comes up to us.

"Well, now that I am dressed what do we do?" she asks us.

"You both need to get some rest, we arrive at Troy very soon." Patroclus tells us.

Meg and I share a cot to the best of our ability. I mean instead on sleeping long ways we slept short ways. Both our legs stuck out as Meg began to talk to me.

"We aren't anywhere near home are we?" Meg asks me.

"We aren't even in the same time period anymore. This is the year the Trojan war happens and now we are in the middle of it." I tell her with a sigh.

"How? I didn't think anything like that was possible?" she asks me.

"I have no idea. All I remember was something pulling me under the water and the next thing I know I am in Achilles arms." I tell her.

"Oh already in a man's arms. I am sure you loved that." She says with a giggle. "I didn't think you liked blondes I thought you were more into brunettes?"

"Really? Are you really asking me which hair color I prefer when we are in the wrong time?!" I ask her surprised.

"Just saying, you are a red head and are well known to be picky." She tells me.

"Right all this just because of my hair color. Well I am friends with you and you have brown hair so… just get some sleep Meg." I tell her as I try to close my eyes.

"Night sissy!" she tells me in a very girly way.

Achilles POV

I go below deck to check on the two new women and see Patroclus watching them. It appears that Diana won't let Meg out of her sight let alone sleep in a separate cot.

"They have been like that for a while now, Diana is very loyal to her sister." Patroclus tells me.

"Yet they look nothing like each other." I tell him as I look at them.

"Perhaps but they do act like sisters." He tells me as he looks at me.

"Yes, Diana did throw herself before her sister. Even threatening the men. That shows something…" I say.

"She is brave and loyal unlike other women around here." Patroclus says with a small laugh. "You think she would really fight off men for her sister?"

"I would not doubt it, she would be the first to hit as well." I tell him as I sit down next to him.

"What do you make of her then? Can she be trusted?" he asks me.

"Anyone willing to stand up for their sibling should have a change I suppose. Just need to keep an eye on both of them for a while." I tell him as I watch Diana stir in her sleep.

"She looks different then others as well, her skin is so light, yet her hair is like the color of fire a rich red-" Patroclus starts.

"I think you have been watching her too well cousin, have you memorized all of her features?" I ask him.

"Hard not to, after all I am to watch them remember cousin?" he tells me.

"Once we get to shore, she'll stay with me. The other with you. If anything happens let me know or I fear Diana would kill whoever dare touch her sister." I tell him.

"What will the men think? You and I claiming two girls we found in the ocean?" he asks.

"I care not what they think, nor should you Patroclus. Trust me when I say these two are different. I can feel it." I say as I stand up and start to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to our surprise Meg and I were tossed from out cot onto the floor. I struggle to move as Meg tries to get off of me.

"Ugh what the hell was that?" Meg asks me.

"We must have made land, I suggest we get up." I tell her as Meg rolls off of me and stands up.

As Meg and I stand up I see Patroclus coming our way.

"We have made land, come we shall take you to camp." He tells us as he turns around and starts walking.

We follow him to the deck, we watch as the men start taking supplies off the ship. Meg keeps following Patroclus and I stay right behind her. A part of me start to wonder why the hell we are here. Why this time period?

"Alright, I'll jump off first then one of you at a time. I promise I will catch you both." He tells us as he jumps off the boat onto the land.

"Hey maybe he isn't such a weirdo after all?" Meg says with a smile as she willingly goes over the side and into Patroclus' arms.

"Even in this time period she can't keep her hands off a man. Ugh this is going to be a weird time." I say as I look over and see Patroclus put Meg down and signals for me to jump.

I nod and push myself off the ship. All the sudden I feel a pair of strong arms catch me. I look up and smile at Patroclus as he looks down at me.

"See, I told you that you could trust me." He tells me as he puts me down. "Come on follow me."

We follow Patroclus into the camp and walk for a few minutes but stop at a tent.

"Diana, you will wait in there for Achilles." Patroclus tells me as he points to the tent.

"What of my sister? I can't just let her wonder about alone." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"She is my charge now. I promise you she will be well looked after." Patroclus says as he starts walking again and Meg of course follows him.

I walk into the tent and see how simple it really is. A pile of furs on one side which I am assuming that must be something like a bed? A water basin, mirror (if you could call it that) and some sparse other belongings. I walk over to a chair and sit down to just wait for Achilles. As I start to nod off I hear the flap of the tent open and my eyes jerk open.

"Were you sleeping?" Achilles asks me as he goes to the basin.

"Merely resting my eyes." I tell him as I stand up from the chair.

He looks over at me giving me the "Yeah right" look. He takes the water in his hands and starts to wash his face.

"I have to present spoils from the last raid to the King, after that I will return here where I expect to find you." He says as he barely looks over at me.

"What of Meg? Shouldn't I stay with her?" I ask him.

"Patroclus will take care of her." He tells me very simply as he continues to wash his face. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Uh well sort of, I mean I know you kill people and you could easily kill me. However if you wanted to kill me wouldn't you have done that by now?" I answer his question with my own.

"Clever woman, I do not plan on killing you nor your sister. You can rest around me no harm will come to you from me or any of my men." He says.

Yeah sure, I trust you about as far as I can throw you…which isn't far. I keep my guard up as I watch him.

"Come, you must be hungry." He says as he starts to walk to the opening of the tent, I follow him as we exit and make our way to a much bigger tent. "You can come here and get food whenever you want."

We walk inside and I see men everywhere and the women are serving them food and wine. I just know my jaw wants to drop to the ground. I am not very big on the whole "You're a woman so you must do what I tell you" idea. We walk further in and I look to a corner and see a man and a woman kissing. I quickly turn back to Achilles and walk to a table.

I barely look around when a plate of grapes is placed before Achilles by a brunette who completely ignores me. Well that was a bit rude there. I watch her as she smiles down at Achilles, right now I see why she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a threat. I just roll my eyes and look the other direction.

"Two new spoils of war?" I hear the woman ask him. "Thought you were done collecting royalty."

"Oh I'm not royalty I'm a mermaid, I was granted access to land to see how miserable humans were. You seem to be just the type to drive a man crazy." I say sarcastically.

"A mermaid? Then don't you have any other sailors to drive to their death?" she asks me barely looking my way.

"Nope, I can't do that in my human form." I tell her with a laugh.

I see Achilles laugh just a little which was enough to make her angry.

"I thought mermaids were beautiful. You look average to me." She says with a giggle.

I look up at her and just glare for a minute.

"Says the whore." I say very simple this was my way of giving a warning.

She must have run out of smart comments and decides to turn and walk away. I really had hope that women since this time had become smarter and it's true we have A LOT. Though I know I have also just made an enemy.

"A mermaid are you?" Achilles asks with a laugh.

"I was only kidding, she took me too seriously." I tell him as I look to see Meg and Patroclus walk inside. "Seems like she was making eyes at you though."

"Every girl makes eyes at Achilles" Patroclus says as he and Meg sit down. "No woman in their right mind would turn away from him."

"Oh there is always one." Meg says as she winks at me.

"Patroclus, eat before the others come and there is nothing left." Achilles says as he goes back to eating his food.

Patroclus is served quickly as Meg and I sit there, eventually Patroclus and Achilles make sure we have food as well. All the sudden I feel something hit the back of my head. I look up at Meg and I can see that she is glaring at someone.

"Some girl just threw a grape at you." Meg tells me not looking away.

"Let her throw them Meg, it's not worth starting a fight. Remember we're not like them." I tell her as she looks down at me.

"Exactly, we could easily take her." Meg whispers into my ear.

"Not what I meant. Even though that is true we could do that. Just let it go Meg it was a grape not a knife." I tell her.

"This time it was just a grape, Di come on now you know that she is a weak link just teach her a lesson." She says still whispering so Achilles and Patroclus can't hear us.

"And do what? Drown her in the ocean? I am pretty sure whoever she sleeps with would notice don't you?" I ask her in whisper.

"Good point, alright just this once." Meg says as she start to eat again.

I just roll my eyes as we eat grapes, cheese and bread. Well this was my diet at college so I really don't have to get use to anything. Wine though, I never really liked the stuff it always made me kinda sick but now it seems that it is the only thing to drink in this place. I look into the goblet at the wine.

"Just drink it, I know you hate wine but maybe this is better than ours?" Meg says as she nudges me.

"Remember the last time I drank this stuff?" I ask her.

"Yes, you got sick but still either drink it or dehydrate." She tells me forcefully.

I reluctantly take a drink as she girl from before stands in front of me and looks down at Meg and myself.

"Another mermaid?" she asks.

I look up and force the wine to go down my throat. Meg looks like she is about to attack. Let's just say Meg is a girl that is always ready for a fight even if she has to be the one to start it.

"Nie Meg" I tell her.

Patroclus and Achilles then look right at me in surprise. Uh oh what did I do? All I did was tell Meg not to start a fight.

"You speak Egyptian?" Achilles asks me.

Oh right, darn me and quoting the mummy movie. Great now how do I get myself out of this mess.

"Only a few words. Not enough to hold a conversation." I say as I look back down at my food.

"How did you learn the language?" Patroclus asks.

Before I can think of an answer they would believe I hear Meg answer "She taught herself." Uh Oh, now what do I do? I have to make up a lie or something.

"You taught yourself to speak Egyptian?" Achilles asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Di is actually very smart-" Meg starts but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Sister, let's not brag now shall we? I found a book with the help of another slave I learned the language I did no teach myself as my sister claims." I lie to them.

"What was that word you said?" Patroclus asks.

"Nie?" I ask him wondering if that was the word he meant.

"Yes, that's the one what does it mean?"

"It mean "No" something I say to Meg a lot." I say as I look back at Meg.

"So the fish knows two languages barely. I speak four fluently." The woman starts.

"You should, after all you have to communicate your price don't you?" Meg asks as she pulls my hand back on her mouth knowing that would be my reaction.

"You two speak your mind." Patroclus says with a chuckle.

"You have no idea." I say as I watch the woman try to make a conversation with Achilles.

Poor girl no matter what she does all she gets is a few one word answers. Achilles mostly keep to himself while he eats. Meg and I finish rather quickly but I mean come on we were very hungry. Now all we did was sit and watch the people around us.

Men were there drinking and we could easily tell some if not most of these women were used for other activities the making food and serving drinks. Meg and I watch as one girl starts a fight with another girl about something we don't know.

"This is very demeaning to our sex." Meg whispers to me again.

"Tell me about it. Like a bunch of kids after prom." I tell her with a small giggle.

"Well what do we do just stay silent and play along?" Meg asks in a whisper again.

"We have no other choice? Unless you have a time machine in you bra." I whisper back to her. "Don't reveal anything though. We make one wrong move and history re writes itself."

"Maybe that's why we are here? To rewrite it?" she ask.

"I doubt that, if so then why us? We barely know anything about the Greeks or the Trojans for that matter." I tell her as I see Achilles push his plate forward empty.

"I'll take my leave, I expect you to be at my tent when I return from the King." Achilles says as he walks out of the tent.

"Seems you have caught his fancy, too bad you don't like blondes though." Meg says with a laugh.

"Meg, try to focus would you? I mean think to yourself these men are thousands of years older than us." I tell her.

Meg quickly looks to Patroclus who is still eating and distracted by what is going on in the room. She then shrugs her shoulders and looks back at me.

"So, still cute." Meg replies with a smile.

My hand makes contact with my forehead and I just shake my head. Oh for the love of god. Really she's gonna go and fall for someone from the past? What if we are stuck here though? There is no way to really get back now is there?

Finally after Patroclus finished eating Meg and I with him walked to Achilles tent. I guess they were dropping me off. I put my hand on the tent and smile back to Meg and Patroclus.

"Night sissy, try and get some sleep and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Meg tells me as she and Patroclus walk away.

Sure, anything she wouldn't do. Wouldn't surprise me if she jumped his bones right when they got into the tent. I walk into Achilles tent and look around again. I decide to go ahead and sit in the chair again and just wait. After what seems to be hours I hear the flap open and I look up to see Achilles looking kind of pissed off. Great what does that mean for me?

"Diana, I forgot you were here." He says as he start to take off his armor.

"It's alright, I'm easy to forget." I tell him with a shrug.

"I did not mean to insult you." He says.

"Really it's fine. What is the matter you look upset?" I ask him as I slowly walk to his side.

"Tomorrow we are going to a temple. Take what we can from there." He starts to tell me. "You know of Apollo?"

"Uh I have heard of him yes but I do not worship him." I tell him as he looks up at me surprised.

"Which of the gods do you pray to?" he asks me.

"That is not a subject to discuss now. Continue with your tale." I tell him as he puts his armor down on the ground.

"We'll take what we can then have to give it all to him" Achilles points his sword to the flap of the tent.

"That doesn't seem fair you do all the work and receive nothing but a small portion of the reward. Though I am just a woman what would I know?" I say as I turn away from him.

"You seem to know more then you tell." He says as he walks up to me and get dangerously close to my face.

"Are you going to make me a slave like the women in that tent?" I ask him.

"No, you and Meg are protected by my cousin and I. Though you could help if you wish." He says as he turns away grabbing his robe and quickly changing into it.

Later that night, I walk out to the ocean. I always loved the ocean. As I sit on the shore I look down at the sea shells that have washed up on shore. Just as I go to grab one I see another hand grab it. I look up and there stands Achilles.

"Why did you _**leave**_ the tent?" he asks me coldly.

"I just wanted to see the ocean. I wasn't planning on running away if that's what you mean." I tell him as I stand up and knock the sand off me.

"You could have been taken or killed. Unless you are with me or Patroclus do not wander out alone." He tells me as he takes my hand. "I cannot protect you if I cannot see you."

 _ **Hope you are enjoying the story! Questions Or Comments Welcomed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Meg and I along with two other women and three guards went to the ocean to start laundry for all the people here. I watch Meg as she wades out into the water with the clothes in her hands and soap in her other hand.

"You just gonna let your sister do all the work?" I hear the woman from last night ask me.

"Oh would you just go drown or something!" I tell her as I follow Meg out into the ocean.

I finally reach Meg and we start to wash the clothes.

"So the temple they are going to take, isn't it the temple of Apollo?" I hear Meg asks me.

"Yeah, this is when they bring back Briseis. I really don't want to do with a royal." I tell her with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I remember that, you know they do kinda look like the actors from the movie. So what do you think of Achilles?"

"Meg, don't try and start something here. We aren't from this time. What if we really mess something up?" I ask her.

"Oh calm down, so what? I mean they say the future is always changing. Right now this is our future." She tells me as she washes another robe.

Well she does kind have a weird point.

"So are you going to tell me you feel nothing for him? Not even lust?" Meg asks me with a grin.

"Really? Is that all you think about? And No I don't feel anything for him. Yes he is attractive but like I said he and Briseis are about to have a thing and I am not getting involved in that." I tell her as I look back to the shore and see the guards telling us to come back.

We slowly make out way back to camp and start to hang the clothes up to dry.

"I still think you should just relax, Di there is nothing we can do right now so why not just play along?" she asks me as she hangs up a blue robe.

"Meg, I just I don't know I wish I had your outlook but I don't I just have to try and figure things out in my own way." I tell her as I repeat her action.

"You need to get laid." She says with a giggle.

I look over the robes and glare at her. Really of all the things to say in this camp she announces that I need to get laid?! Well do the people here even know what that word means?

"Hey sleeping beauty, come on we better go get some food before the others get back." Meg tells me as she hangs my last robe for me.

"Yeah, hate to see that happen." I tell her as we look to the Food Tent.

Meg and I walk inside together and manage to grab an apple and some grapes and keep walking around the tent. We tried not to sit down whenever possible. If you sat down then you were a target. Something Meg and I figured out rather quickly. I take a bit of my apple when I feel someone graze my back I jump and turn around to see Patroclus smiling at me.

"There you two are. Achilles is back and brought a priestess with him." Patroclus tells us.

"Great, just great that is all I need." I murmur as I look up.

"Well I bet he will have fun with her. After all she is royalty right? So she has to stay with him?" Meg asks him.

"Uh no, she wants nothing to do with him. Achilles sent me for Diana. He thinks she can talk some sense into her." He tells us.

"Uh huh and why would I want to do that?" I ask him.

"Just to get her to calm down? We don't want an upset priestess only Apollo knows what will happen." He says as he looks up at the sky.

"I do not fear Apollo." I tell him with a sigh as I walk off.

"Di where are you going?" Meg asks me.

"To try and calm her down, what else is there to do here?" I say as I keep walking.

As I walk into Achilles tent I see the woman tied to the pole in the middle. Of course why wouldn't she be afraid they tied her up like some animal? I look to my left and see Achilles washing his face off. Typical man of course he has to show some kind of skin to any female.

"Is that your whore?" I hear the woman ask him.

Whoa did that woman just call me a whore?! Oh hell no I will smack her royal face. As I go to move forward Achilles beats me there and is right in the woman's face.

"You will not speak to her like that!" he yells at her. "You will treat her with respect!"

Uh what in the world just happened? Did he just stand up for me? I watch him carefully as he continues to speak with his finger pointed at her. I mean I know I could have handled it but it was odd to watch someone else defend me. Finally he back up gives me a quick glance then goes back to the basin. I go to the royal priestess.

"You are not one of his women?" she asks me very quickly.

"I am not, neither are you Briseis, cousin of Hector and Paris." I tell her and she looks at me completely flabbergasted.

"You know who I am? Have we met before?" she asks me.

"No, never let's just say I've read about you." I tell her and I can see her calming down.

Apparently me knowing who she was made her relax a little. She looks at me confused for a moment before she decides to talk again.

"What is your name?" she asks me.

"Diana"

"After the goddess of the hunt?"

"So I have been told, though I do not worship the same gods that you or anyone else besides my sister here do." I tell her as she watches me.

"You do not worship the gods? How are you still living?"

"I don't need your gods to watch over me. I already have someone that does that." I tell her as I kneel beside her.

"You are either very brave or very foolish." She says and I can hear Achilles start to move behind me.

I turn around and watch him come forward.

"I will go for Patroclus, he will take her to where the women sleep." Achilles says as he walks out of the tent.

"Do you like him?" she asks me.

"Like him? I barely know him." I tell her as I look back at her.

"Yet you stay? Why?" she asks me.

"You know for a royal you ask a lot of questions that you do not need answers to." I tell her as I stand back up.

"You are not a royal?" she asks watching me.

"Never have been, never will be." I tell her as we hear the flap open as Patroclus and Achilles enter.

Carefully Achilles unties her and instructs her to follow his cousin. She nods in agreement I mean she really doesn't have a choice but still. Patroclus leads her out of the tent which just leaves Achilles and I.

"You do not fear the gods?" he asks me as he looks my way.

"I do not, they are not my gods so why should I fear them?" I ask him. "I would rather not talk about religion to you though. You have your beliefs as I have mine."

"Very true, yet you just told a royal that you do not fear her gods either." He says as he walks to me.

"If this is your way of seducing someone you probably should find a better topic than religion." I tell him as I turn to walk away from him but his arm stops me.

"What do you make of her? The priestess?" he asks me.

"Uh really? You probably don't want to know my opinion." I tell him as I roll my eyes.

"Tell me, this is why I asked you."

"She's spoiled, if you do not give her what she wants she will make a fuss just like a child-" I start then all the sudden I feel a pair of lips on mine.

I look up and see Achilles lips are on mine. Ok to be honest I really didn't see this coming at all. I watch him as he pulls away from me. I look into his blue eyes and he smiles at me. Oh no I just did what I told Meg not to do!

"You know Diana, sometimes you talk too much." He tells me as he leans in and kisses me again.

As much as I know this is wrong and I want to stop him apparently my body and heart do not want to listen to my brain when it is telling them to stop. I lean into his kiss as the flap opens I look over and see Patroclus smile at me. Achilles looks over at him.

"This better be good." Is all I hear Achilles say.

"Meg and the priestess are not exactly getting along in the food tent." Patroclus says.

"I'll handle Meg." I say as I pull away from Achilles and follow Patroclus out the tent with Achilles not too far behind.

"You spoiled rotten child!" I hear Meg yell out.

Why does my intuition tell me that Meg started this? I walk further and see Meg and the priestess fighting on the ground.

"Meg, get up." I tell her with a scarily calm voice.

Meg looks up at me and releases her hold on the priestess. She then comes to me and looks up at me.

"She started it." Meg tells me.

"Well I am here to finish it." I tell her.

I watch as the priestess stand and I see her clothes are torn.

"I spoke the truth! Your sister is a whore to that horrible man!" the priestess calls out to Meg.

"You know nothing of what you speak." I tell her with a calm tone.

I watch as the priestess looks behind me not doubt seeing Patroclus and Achilles behind me. I walk forward and the priestess stands strong but I know what she is thinking. She is afraid.

"You have no right to judge anyone here." I tell her in a whisper.

"You share his bed do you not?" she asks me.

"Why? Jealous?" I ask her as well.

I watch as she looks at me very angry.

"You may scare others with that look but not me. I have seen things that could only happen in your nightmares." I tell her as she looks at me.

"Di, just let it go. I won't do anything and neither should you. Let Patroclus or Achilles take care of this." I hear Meg tell me.

I turn around and start to walk away with Meg beside me.

"Whore." I hear her say.

Meg grips my arm as I almost turn my head but I decide against it and keep walking forward out of the tent with Meg beside me. To be honest I don't know what happened? A part of me back there just took over even though it shouldn't have. I have no authority here I mean I am a woman and we know how high of status they got in this time period. Meg and I go back to where the clothes we hanging to dry and start to take them off the line.

"Ok now she was just a bitch, the whole reason I attacked her was because she called you a whore." Meg tells me.

"Yeah well that just proves how much she knows, after all I don't know Meg when I saw her and you fighting a part of me took over. A very angry part of me." I say with a sigh as I look down at the ground.

"Don't let her bother you. I could have taken her. Thanks for helping me though." Meg says with a smile.

"Patroclus came and interrupted something" I say with a small blush.

"Oh really? And what would that be dear sister?" she asks me curiously.

"He kissed me, I honestly didn't even see it coming. We were talking of religion of all things." I tell her with a small laugh.

"Oh so was it nice? I know Patroclus is a good kisses but I could teach him a few things." I hear her say.

I push a robe to the side and give her a questioning look.

"Your weird you know that right? The kiss was nice after all I really don't have but three others to compare it to." I tell her as she smiles at me. She is never going to let me live this down.

"Just wait till you sleep with him." She says with a wink.

"Uh not gonna happen. I don't think at least I mean come on isn't that breaking some sort of rule?"

"What rule? We are here for who knows how long so why not just enjoy being different?" she tells me as she picks up her basket.

"You already slept with him didn't you?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything but just winks at me. Ugh I should have known. She was the one that was determined to lose her virginity when she was only sixteen. I at least waited until I was twenty! I watch as she smiles at me again. I pick up my basket as well and start back to the camp. Meg and I put our baskets down in their spots. I watch as Meg goes off to find Patroclus I swear she is like a love sick puppy.

I make my way back to Achilles tent and walk inside to see Achilles asleep on the furs. Wow this is the first time I have seen him take a nap. I walk over to him and look down at him. He looks somewhat peaceful when he is sleeping. Just as I turn to walk to the chair I feel a pair of arms pull me down to the furs. I look at Achilles and see him smiling at me.

"You thought I was asleep didn't you?" he asks me.

"Merely resting your eyes I suppose?" I tell him with a laugh.

"It's late where did you and Meg go?"

"We collected the robes we washed today, we were safe I promise. What happened to the royal one?" I ask him.

"She's with the other women. She made me angry even after you left calling you a whore." He tells me and I can see him frown.

"I don't care what she thinks of me. She can call me whatever she wants I can be a bitch right back." I tell him with a smile. "Trust me stick and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me."

"She should not have called you that. She knew nothing of you and yet she assumed-" he starts.

"That I slept with you? Yeah so I have been told by a few other females here. They were very upset that I slept with you and a few were even jealous." I tell him as I look up at the top of the tent.

"We haven't done that though. All we have done is slept." He says.

"I know that, you think I wouldn't remember not sleeping with you?" I ask him.

I look back at him and I don't know what to make of him. The great Achilles that I heard some much about in history class is now laying right beside me. He does kind of look like Brad Pitt though to be honest like Meg said I never usually went for blondes. Not sure why but if you asked Meg it was because I'm a redhead and stubborn.

Just as I feel my eyes start to close I feel his lips against my cheek. I look at him confused.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask him.

"I wanted to, did you want to kiss me?" he asks me.

Before my mind can come up with an answer I hear myself rely "Yes."

Wait! What?! Did I really just say that I wanted to kiss him? Before I know it he is on top of me kissing me and making me feel really warm. Don't ask why I didn't stop him but I didn't and yeah let's leave it at that.

Achilles POV

The next morning I wake up and look over to find Diana asleep in my arms. The goddess of the hunt sleeps quite peacefully. I can't help but admire her. No she's not royal and no she isn't like the other women at camp. Her and Meg are quite different. They seem to have an air of confidence that the others don't. The priestess however doesn't have confidence but she is just plain stuck up. I caress her arm with my fingers and she starts to slowly stir. I wonder if she'll be upset once she figures out what we have done?

She turns and looks at me not opening her eyes yet but I can tell she is about to. She tilts her head up to mine and her eyes open. For the first time I notice she has green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. I put my hand on her cheek as she smiles at me. Ok at least she isn't mad.

"Morning." I tell her with a smile.

"Hi there." She says as she smiles again.

"Sleep well?" I ask her.

"For the first time in a long time yes." She tells me as she keeps a cloth over her body.

It strikes me as a little off that she still hides her body even after we were together last night. I will not say anything to shame her though. I'm sure she has her reasons. I can't help but smile at her for a reason I know not. I barely know the woman before me and even after being together she is still a mystery to me.

"I'm kind of hungry, would you happen to be able to hand me my garment?" she asks me.

I turn to the other side of the furs and grab her garment and hand it back to her. She smiles and stands up quickly and within one blink she is redressed. I didn't think someone could dress that fast. I stand up and put on my robes as well. To be honest I did not plan to take her last night but I couldn't stop myself it was as if I had to claim her for myself so no other man could touch her.

We walk out of the tent and walk down to the food tent. As we walk inside an apple is thrown our way but Diana seems to catch it. Her reflexes must be good. She looks up at me and smiles as she takes a bite of the apple. Perhaps I underestimate this woman.

Diana's POV

Just as we sit down Meg comes up to me and gives me a big hug. I look at her confused as she then sits down beside me. I look around for Patroclus but I don't see him anywhere. If he's not around then why is she so happy?

"What is the matter with you? You are acting like a little school girl." I ask her.

"You had sex, I can tell by your hair. See I told you that would happen!" she tells me in a joyful whisper.

"What? Meg keep your voice down. If my hair looks that bad then please fix it!" I tell her still in a whisper.

Meg turn me towards Achilles and starts to mess with my hair. He doesn't pay much attention and continues to eat. Meg pulls my hair and I want to scream at her but by the time she is done it feel pretty good but it will still need to be washed soon. Meg lets me sit normally now as she smiles at me. We look up and see her royal pain in the butt enter. I look over at Meg and she just rolls her eyes.

"I wonder what royal pain in the butt wants now?" Meg asks me still whispering.

"I haven't a clue, just let it go Meg she will be like this the entire time." I tell her as I look back down at my goblet.

She comes up to our table very bravely with Patroclus beside her. Oh so that is where he was. I wonder what little spell she has him under. I feel meg start to move but I stop her and put my hand on her leg. She looks at me and I can see anger in her eyes.

"Cousin, the priestess requests for some new clothes to wear." Patroclus tells Achilles.

"There is no blood on the ones she is wearing, why must she need new ones?" Achilles replies.

The priestess then starts to whisper something into his ear then he turns back to Achilles.

"She feels out of place." Patroclus tells him.

I choke on my drink from laughter. Meg pats my back trying to contain her laughter.

"Went down the wrong pipe." Meg says holding back her laugh.

I just nod keeping my hand over my mouth. Oh my god I can't help it I really want to laugh. Little priestess is use to always getting her way. Maybe Achilles will give in and give her new clothes.

"She's fine in what she's wearing. I still have to present her to the king. How will he know who she is if she wears different clothes?" Achilles states.

Another good point. Man he must report to that king a lot. That would start to become a pain if it were me but like I said it isn't so.

"You gave them new clothes. Why are they special?" the priestess finally talks.

"They are not from here. Can't you tell by the way they speak?" Achilles offers up a defense.

"I have been told they are mermaids." She says.

This times it is Meg who literally spits out her drink. Ok no matter what we did to try and cover that up it wouldn't have worked. Meg just looks back at me.

"Mermaids? What in the world? Do we look like we have fins to you?" Meg says as she stands and points to her feet.

"You talk as if you were a barbarian." The priestess says.

Meg is getting very angry as I stand up and put my arms on her to calm her down.

"Meg it isn't worth it, come on just sit down." I tell her.

"Yes let the whore comfort you." The priestess says.

All the sudden both Patroclus, myself, Meg and Achilles glare at her. She obviously doesn't get the point since she points right at me and continues to insult me.

"Continue, whatever you say just to make yourself feel better." I say as I grab Meg and walk out of the tent with her.

I just keep walking and walking with Meg beside me. We stop when we reach the ocean.

"You always come to the ocean to calm down. I don't blame you but I really wouldn't mind throwing her in there and letting her try to swim." Meg tells me as I sit on the sand.

Meg sits down next to me and leans her head against me.

"Hey sis don't let her get you down. What does she know I mean come on women like her are an insult to women like us." Meg says trying to comfort me.

"I just I hate her Meg I really do. I don't see how someone could have their head so far up their own ass." I tell her.

"It's quite easy when you are royal." We hear a male voice call out to us.

Meg turns around to see the person. She doesn't say anything but instead goes silent. The man comes to my free side and sits down beside me. I barely look over and see its Patroclus.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sucking up to her?" I ask him.

"Diana, I have done nothing with her. She merely asked me to speak to my cousin on her behalf." Patroclus admits to us.

"What? She can speak for herself!" Meg yells.

"No, you see Achilles allow you two to speak your minds because you know no better. She was taught better." He tells us.

Oh hell no he didn't not just say that! We are treated different because we don't know any better? Ha! We know a hell of a lot more then these people do! Pain in my ass all of them all!

"You want to see us act like her?" Meg asks him in all seriousness.

"Meg don't, this is pointless this is letting her win." I tell her.

"No answer the question Patroclus." Meg says.

"You could not act like her for she is royal and you are not." He says.

Oh boy he is digging his grave deeper and deeper! Really why won't he just stop and leave it there.

"I most certainly could! It's called being a stuck up snob! Would you like to see it?" Meg yells.

"Meg no please I remember that and I don't want to ever see that again!" I tell her.

"She is above your station." He says.

Another ten feet. Keep going pal maybe you will get to the center of the earth!

"You stupid pretentious bastard!" she yells at him.

Just as Patroclus goes to say something I put my hand over both of their mouths.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" I yell at both of them.

They both look at me.

"Now listen! Meg yes she is a pain in the ass!" I say looking at Meg then I turn back to Patroclus. "You I don't care if she is royal or not she is still a woman equal to us. Trust me when I say we all have the same parts. Meg was being serious we could act like her and trust me you wouldn't like it. Or Meg could give you the silent treatment."

Meg nods her head up and down very fast.

"I will leave you two to talk this out. Until then play nice!" I tell them as I remove my hand and stand up to excuse myself.

I know I am not supposed to be walking alone but I am sure I can make it back to the tent alone. As I am about to enter camp I feel a pair of hands grab me. I look up and see its someone I haven't met before. Tall with dark curly hair. Crap! This is Hector!

"Keep still or I will make this painful." He tells me in a whisper.

He tries to move with me but I move just enough to be able to elbow him in the stomach. I try to run off but he tackles me to the ground.

"Ah a woman who knows how to fight." He says as he looks down at me.

"Get off me Prince, go home you don't belong here." I tell him.

"Neither do you." He tells me.

"You have no idea how right you are!" I say as I try to squirm out from under him.

"I am here for my cousin. Have you seen her?" he asks me.

"Miss all high and mighty is at the camp with the other women." I tell is as I relax my arms in defeat.

"What did you call her?" he asks me.

"I don't know her name so all I know is she is a priestess." I tell him.

"Is there any way to rescue her?" he asks me.

"That depends, do you have a death wish?" I ask him.

"I take that as a no. Perhaps I could use your assistance?" he asks as he looks down at me. "Whose woman are you?"

"I am no one woman! You think every woman must have a man?" I yell at him.

He quickly puts his hand over my mouth to keep me silent.

"Keep still they may hear us. Tell me maiden what is your name?" he asks me.

"Why do you want to know my name? Am I not just a tool to you?"

"Maiden I will not ask again."

"Diana and before you ask I don't know if it is after the goddess of the hunt."

"Diana, if you can find a way to get my cousin out I will give you anything you want." He tells me almost pleading.

"Got a time machine?" I ask him.

"A what?" he asks.

"You have nothing that interests me."

"Gold, silver, jewels anything." He tells me again.

"Nope, I'm really not into that stuff." I tell him with a sigh.

"What is it you want?" he asks me.

"Besides you removing your person from mine. I don't know." I tell him.

He quickly allows us to sit up but still keeps his hand around my wrist.

"Please maiden, I need to get my cousin back." He tells me.

"I will do what I can. It would be nice to get rid of her." I tell with a huff that blows my bangs.

"Thank you Diana." He tells me as he helps me to my feet.

I feel him kiss my hand and look up at me. Ok now I feel bad because I know he is going to die. I wish I could save him but let's be honest me in combat yeah not a good idea.

"Anything else your highness?" I ask him.

"Are the rumors true? You are a mermaid?" he asks me.

Really? Wow rumors spread around here fast.

"Perhaps, that is my secret. Why do you ask?"

"I have never seen a mermaid before and your beauty is what they say."

"Go prince for if someone finds you it will be both our heads." I quickly run back off to the camp.

Once back at camp I got to Achilles tent not expecting to see him there. I knew he still had to present her to the king. Ugh I swear every time I think of her it just makes me want to scream. I sit down in the chair and run my hands through my hair. What was I supposed to do? How could I help get her out of here? I started to feel very tired all the sudden and I feel asleep in the chair.

Achilles POV

I haven't seen Diana since this morning and she wasn't happy. She had her fill with the priestess. Meg and Diana would always defend one another even if it meant their lives. I walk back into my tent and see Diana curled up in a chair fast asleep. Why is she sleeping in a chair? I already welcomed her to my bed last night? I walk over and gently pick her up and lay her down on the furs. She doesn't stir once but just lets out a sigh as she sleep.

I let the priestess go back to the tent with the other women. She makes me very angry sometimes just the sight of her does that. I lay down beside Diana. She must have felt me lay down as she turns my way and adjusts herself so that her head is resting on my chest. I usually don't let women do that but I allow her. I brush my fingers through her long red hair. Eventually thought sleep wins me over.

 _ **Hope you Enjoyed The Chapter. Questions Or Comments Welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Diana's POV

I stand on the beach looking out to the water just as the sun is rising. I don't know what to do. I know that neither Meg or myself belong here but I didn't know any way to get home either. I didn't even know how the heck we got here to begin with! What if we really are stuck here? What if there is no way back and no we are suppose to live our lives out in this time? Could we do that? All of this war and killing I didn't understand any of it. To take someones life to me was a horrible deed yet here we were with an army.

"Your up early? You know is he finds you missing he won't be happy." I hear Meg's voice behind me.

"What does it matter Meg? Who knows how long we have here. We could be gone at any time." I tell her without looking away from my view of the sunrise.

"Well sister I hate to break this to you but if we were going back don't you think it would have happened by now?" she asks me as she comes to my side.

"That's what scares me. What if we really are stuck here Meg? You remember history class don't you? Women as just property in this time." I tell her as I look over at her.

"Di, you are worrying way to much. Just calm down and take a breath would you? Have you even eaten anything yet?" Meg asks me as she puts her hand on my arm.

"No, I just. I came out here to watch the sunrise. I didn't even think to eat." I tell her as I look at her hand on me.

"Please sis. Stop worrying all that will do is make you sick. Now come on lets get some food." Meg says as she grabs my arm and gives me a push to start me walking to the food tent.

As usual the men are already inside. I don't know whatever happened between Meg and Patroclus but he seems to keep his distance from us. Oh no what did she say to him this time? Just as we sit down I notice our royal pain a bit too close to Patroclus for my or Meg's liking. Oh I see the game she is playing.

"You know Meg she is just doing that to get under your skin." I tell Meg as she looks at me.

"She can do what she wants as can Patroclus. After all we know what happens to both of them. Wouldn't want to get attached to someone you know isn't going to last." Meg says crudly as she takes a drink.

"Wow Meg that was a little dark. Just because we know something like that doesn't mean we can't change it." I tell her as she puts her drink down.

"Well you were the one who said not to change anything. If we can then we will then?" she asks me.

"Fine Meg you win. How are you going to explain knowing all of this now though?" I question her logic.

"I'm not going to explain anything. We can just call it a feeling." she says with a smile.

Then as we looks around the tent we see a very angry Achilles walk inside. Oh no I hope this has nothing to do with me leaving without telling him. We make eye contact and something inside me tells me to run for the hills and my body stands up obeying my head's orders and I head right for the door unknowing that Achilles is right behind me.

I stop just outside Achilles tent as he comes up and grabs me.

"Where in the world were you? I had men looking for you everywhere!" he tells me a bit too forcefully for my taste.

"I was with Meg at the beach watching the sunrise." I tell him knowing even if I tried to lie that he would find out.

"We are at war woman! You can't just go wherever you please." he tells me as he leads me inside the tent.

"You are at war! I have nothing to do with it! I have nothing to do with Troy or Greece! This is the most ridiculous war over a mere woman!" I yell back at him defending myself.

"You are here! You are in this as much as anyone else is!" he says grabbing my hand.

"You have no idea what is going to happen because of this! How many innoscent people are going to loose their life because of some King's stupidity." I tell him just as I realize what I have said my hand goes to my mouth.

"Already many men have died." he says as his grip loosens on my hand.

Just as I am about to say something else the flap to his tent opens and there stands Patroclus.

"If the preistess has any other requests just tell her no and to grow up!" I yell at him as I then exit the tent.

I walk back to the food tent just as Meg exits and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I wish I could just take that woman down. If you could even call her that. She made fun of us saying how we were uneducated and just common whores." Meg says as she wipes a tear from her eye.

Alright thats it! I don't care if I get punished or not. I go into the food tent and see the priestess talking with a group of other girls. The anger inside me is so strong that I go over to her and pull her away from the group of girls.

"Another whore who dares to touch me?" she says as she looks at me.

I gather all of my strength and decided to punch her in the face as hard as I can. Just as my hand makes very hard contact with her face she falls right to the ground then looks back at me with shock written all over her.

"Call me whore one more time and I swear I will take you out to the ocean and drown you!" I yell at her as Meg comes up to me and tries to hold me back.

"Di, just come on. She isn't worth it and you know it!" Meg tries to reason with me.

"No its because of women like her that men see our sex as weak!" I yell as I break free from her hold. "It's not our fault that you are too afraid to defend yourself you stupid weak stuck up ass!"

The priestess puts her hand right where I punched her as she slowly sits up now looking at me with fear.

"Apollo will have your head for harming one of his priestesses." she tells me in a low voice.

"How is that so when I do not believe in Apollo! I do not fear you nor him!" I yell at her as I look at Meg. "You ever hurt Meg's feelings either I will make sure that you no longer resemeble anyone of your royal family! Do you hear me?!"

Meg comes to my side and takes my arm. I have never let my anger get so out of control in my life. I have to admit though it did feel good to just lash out on someone. I know that is a bad thing but come on this woman had it coming for a long time!

"Only a fool would not fear the gods." she mummbles again.

"I only fear one god and trust me he is nothing like your multiple gods." I tell her as I turn and walk out of the tent with Meg right behind me.

"Wow, you know I remember you use to be the last person to be in a fight but you knocked her to the ground with one punch! I have to admit I liked it!" Meg says with a laugh as we see Patroclus and Achilles walking our way.

We stop in front of each other and make eye contact. I don't know if someone told them what happened already but at this point I really didn't care.

"Diana?" I hear Patroclus ask me.

"What?" I ask him snidely.

"You seem quite angry today." Patroclus tells me.

"Just wait till you go to the food tent." Meg says with a laugh.

"What happened?" Achilles asks us.

"Let's just say your precious royal will have one big black eye." Meg says with a smile.

"Meg you promised you wouldn't hurt her." Patroclus says as he takes Meg's hand in his.

"She didn't. I did." I tell him. "I do not regret it either. Perhaps now she will listen to someone who is in fact more educated then her. Meg and I both know more than she ever will."

Patroclus doesn't look convinced and neither does Achilles. Great now I feel like I have to prove myself.

"Fine you think that we are not as educated as her ask us something then." Meg says as she pulls her hand away from Patroclus.

"You believe that since she is royal she is smart that I can tell you is not true." I tell both of them. "Just as I know that Achilles and Patroclus both of you are close but Patroclus is more wreckless that is his older cousin."

"That is because you are younger and think you must prove yourself to your cousin and prove you are a warrior but all that will prove is that you can be killed faster than Achilles." Meg says as she walks beside me. "I bet if you attacked one of us we could take you."

I look over at Meg. Uh we know a little self defense but he is a trained warrior! What in the world is she thinking? Patroclus apparently wants to see this for himself. Patroclus takes Meg by her hand and starts to lead her away. Achilles and I follow them just to see what he is planning. We arrive at the beach as Meg pulls away from Patroclus.

"Just because I am a woman does not mean I can not fight you!" Meg yells at him.

Meg grabs Patroclus arms and twists it really hard and he cries out. Jees Meg I get what your trying to prove. Patroclus pulls his arm away from her as she motions for him to attack her. He of course goes after her and she drops to the ground and kicks his feet out from under him and he falls face first onto the ground as she quickly stands up then puts her foot on his back and grabs his already injured arm and pulls it back while putting preasure on his back with her foot.

"How will you get out of this?!" she yells down at him.

"Meg let his loose you might break his arm!" I call out to her.

"No he is a warrior then he should be able to take me easy!" she yells back at me.

Patroclus surprises her and grabs her ankle and pulls her forward making her release his arm and she falls backwards to the ground. He quickly goes to her and pins her arms down.

"Oh no she can still use her legs." i whisper.

"What now woman?!" he yells at her.

Meg moves herself around until she can wrap her legs around his mid section where she begins to squeeze as hard as she can. Patroclus look down at her legs surprised by her action. Good grief Meg this is embarassing. Just as Patroclus looks back at her Meg takes him by surprise and kisses him. His hold breaks and she kicks him off of her as she rolls away then stands up.

"Never forget anything can be used to an advantage." Meg tells him with a smile knowing she has proven him wrong.

I roll my eyes at her. Yes Meg knows how to fight but she really didn't need to do this. Patroclus slowly stands up. Meg doesn't even look at him and turns to start walking down the beach.

"Who is uneducated now warrior?!" she yells out with a laugh as she starts to walk away from him.

"Well. That proves we aren't as uneducated as you presumed." I tell Patroclus as I walk past him." Better hurry and attend to your favorite priestess. I wonder how she will feel after she knows you were beat by Meg?"

"Patroclus! Get up here now!" Achilles yells at him.

Patroclus nods and runs up to where Achilles is as I run to Meg and stop her.

"Oh that felt good to prove him wrong. Good think mom and dad put me in those classes huh?" Meg says with a smile on her face.

"Meg you just beat him in front of his cousin who he tries to impress all of the time. You shouldn't have done it even though I know you had your reasons." I tell her as her smile fades.

"It just makes me so mad that he defended that royal ass and said we were uneducated. I guess I taught him a lesson." Meg says crossing her arms.

"Meg you feel bad I know you do. Now we have injured two people. Talk about re writting history." I tell her with a sigh.

"So what. Let's just get back to camp before something else happens." Meg says.

We walk back to the camp when I see Achilles taking the Priestess somewhere that I really don't care to know. Meg just looks through the crowd I already know who she is looking for but we don't see him anywhere. I follow Meg as we go to Patroclus tent. There he sits and he looks like he is sulking. Meg walks inside and I behind her as Patroclus looks at us surprised.

"You made your point. What have you come to gloat?" he asks us.

"No. I just wanted you to see we aren't as weak as you think we are. Plus I hated being compared to that priestess!" Meg says as she walks to him but he flinches.

"She isn't going to hurt you...again. Patroclus you need to understand even though we are not royal we are the same as any other woman. Meg just proved that in a more physical way." I tel him with a shrug.

"You thought the only way to correct me was to fight me?" Patroclus asks us.

"Well according to a study men are more visual and physical learners." Meg says with a shrug.

I just shake my head. Studies really Meg? Anything else you could say that says we are from the future?

"You could have spoken with me." he says.

"When? You were always with her." Meg says as she moves away from Patroclus.

"If you would have asked to speak with me I would have listened." he tells her as he moves a little closer to her.

I take the hint and decide to leave the tent. Just as I walk outside of Achilles tent I hear him and the priestess talking. My lungs decide to stop working just for a moment as my breath is caught. I jolt from my odd feeling and decide to walk past the tent but am caught by a hand that pulls me inside of it. I look to see that the hand is Achilles. Oh great now what? Isn't there enough drama going on right now?

"You see what you have done?" Achilles asks me pointing to the priestess.

I look at her and see a bruise starting to form on her face. A part of me really wants to laugh because she deserved it.

"So what? she has a shiner no big deal should go away in a weak or two." I tell him as I pull my hand away.

"You had no right to touch me." the priestess tells me.

"Really? You had no right to speak of me or my sister in the manner that you did. I would have thought you of all people would know their manners." I tells her as Achilles steps between us.

"Enough you two. Why did you hit her Diana?" Achilles asks me.

"No harm will come to my sister and that is what she did. So I brought harm to the priestess who caused my sister pain." I explain to him.

"Is that true? Did you harm her sister?" he asks her.

The priestess just smiles and I see it.

"Of course not. I simply told her that her station was that below a common whore." she tells him.

Oh that is it! I lunge at her just to be caught by Achilles. He holds me in his arms making sure he can keep me away from the priestess.

"You can not kill me you wench!" she yells out at me.

I try to break free of Achilles hold but he is too strong for me to. I try to calm down knowing he wont release me until I do so. Then I think of when Meg faught Patroclus at the beach. The one thing that caught him off guard was when Meg kissed him. Would that really work on Achilles though? I had no other ideas so I went for it. I turned to Achilles and firmly placed my lips against his. At first I felt his shock but then his arms wrapped around my body in a calmer way. Ok so even though I kissed him he still isn't going to let me go.

"I knew you were his whore." I hear the priestess say.

Apparently that angered Achilles this time as he breaks our kiss and glares at her.

"You will have one week then you will be sent to the King. Even I do not know what he will do with you." Achilles says as the Priestess turns on her heels and runs out of the tent.

"You can let me go now." I tell him as he looks back at me.

"I won't. You and your sister have caused much trouble today. I believe you owe me an explanation." he tells me still holding me close to his body.

"Bad day?" I tell him.

"Diana. You can't do whatever you wish. I keep you and your sister here to protect you and the next minute you are hitting a priestess and your sister fights my cousin." Achilles says shaking his head.

"The only reason Meg did that was to prove a point and I think she was jealous. The main reason I punched her was to defend Meg's honor." I tell him.

I watch as his expression softens and he smiles at me.

"I know that you would do anything for your sister. As I would for my cousin. Diana think before you act though." he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

"Every action has an equal re action. I know I remember that now." I tell him as I roll my eyes.

Then I feel his lips on mine again as his other hand on my hip then goes to my back pulling me closer to him. I kiss him back not really thinking about it at first. My body and his body seem to really like each other. I can feel his hand on the small of my back and he pulls away and looks at me with a smile.

"You are mine. Do you understand that?" he asks me.

Uh ok I do understand what he means but what am I suppose to say.

"I understand." My mouth answers him as our lips meet again.

Achilles POV

I wake the next morning with her in my arms this time unlike the morning before. This woman and her sister have been causing nothing but trouble yet I can't help but want to be with her. It is as if I am drawn to her. The only reason she hit the priestess was to defend her sisters honor. Diana was very loyal to her family. Last night I told her she was mine and she did not deny me but agreed with me. Now as I hold her in my arms I shudder at the though of her being anywhere near another man. She was mine and mine alone.

I study every feature of her and that makes me remember when I first saw her in the water. The men called her a mermaid or siren. Though when I saw her I saw a confused and scared woman. I jumped into the water with no concern for myself but with her as my one goal. I had to get her and keep her safe. I remeber what she was wearing as well...as many of my men was also admiring it as well. She still wears that under her clothes for reasons I do not know. I remember that Patroclus also studied all of her features but was most interested in her red hair. It was rare to see someone with hair like hers.

I put my hand on her cheek as I lean in and kiss her again. I keep my eyes open to see hers flutter open. She looks surprised but in a good way. I pull away from her as she smiles at me. I can't help but stare at her eyes. If only I knew what spell she has me under.

After getting dressed we walk back into the food tent where Patroclus and Meg are sitting together once again. I was still angry with both of them for fighting but it seemed to help them work out their problems. Diana and I sit down with them at their table as Diana sees the priestess walk inside and I can see her whole body tense up. I put my hand on the small of her back catching her off guard and she looks at me.

"Leave her be Diana." I tell her as she nods her head.

"Di we have to help with the laundry again today." Meg tells her sister.

"I figured. I just hope a certain someone goes out a little too deep." Diana answers her.

"Patroclus go with them and the guards. I would hate to have another fight." I tell him as he turns to look at me.

"Alright cousin." he answers me.

Though Meg has proven she can fight there are no marks on Patroclus and that is a good thing. For if he had to explain he was defeated by a woman he would be made fun of more now than ever.

Diana's POV

Just as we were going to the ocean to do laundry for the I don't know how many times. I feel arms around me again and they pull me away from the group. I try to get out of the hold but the grip on becomes harder and stronger. Finally we stop and the person turns me around to reveal themselves as Hector. Oh great this guy again.

"Diana, have you any news on helping my cousin?" he asks me.

"No, I told you it would take time. Why have you returned?" I ask him as I look around making sure no one can see us.

"Paris, he was about to try and sneak in to retrieve her." he tells me.

"That would shock me. He doesn't seem like the brave type." I tell him with a scoff.

"My brother is-" Hector starts.

"Half the reason for this war and Helen is the other half. Prince Hector even if Helen was returned do you think it would stop this war? I do not think it would." I tell him in all honesty.

"What would stop it then?" he asks me.

"Nothing. This is a war over greed and power. Until one side is destroyed nothing will stop this chaos." I answer him not knowing how else to say it.

"You seem to know something you will not tell me." he says as he takes my hand.

Why is he being gentle with me now? I look up into his brown eyes and can see genuine concern in them. I don't want him to die either. I don't want anyone here to die.

"Take your family and leave here before they end you Prince." I tell him.

"The only family I have is my father, my brother and Helen. Where would we go? Our honor keeps us in Troy." he tells me as he walks a little closer to me.

"Then that will be where your grave is as well. Achilles is a skilled warrior he will not give up and neither will the King." I tell him as I watch him move closer to me.

The feeling I get from the Prince is different then the one I get from Achilles. The prince seems to be much more gentle then Achilles. While that is true Achilles is more claiming than Hector is. Even being here knowing I should not be I feel somewhat safe with Hector.

"You must be a mermaid for even in Troy you haunt me in my dreams." he tells me.

"DIANA!" I hear Meg call out for me.

"Go Prince. If they find you they will kill you and I do not want you to die." I tell him as I turn to run away.

"You wish me to be safe?" he asks me as he takes my hand.

"Please Prince Hector flee before something horrible happens. I will try to get your cousin out but don't come back." I tell him as I break free of his hold and run back to the ocean where Meg is looking for me.

"Where were you?" Meg asks me.

"I dropped a few things and had to go back. Sorry. Apparently I am good at getting lost." I tell Meg as I walk into the Ocean with her.

"Sure, like I am going to believe that." Meg tells me with an arched eye brow.

 _ **Sorry It Took A While. Thank You For The Reviews! Hope You Enjoy The Chapter! Questions Or Comments Welcomed!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Diana's POV

As we reach the beach Meg will not let me mysteriously disappearing go. I know I can't tell her the truth she would just freak out trust me I know. I just watch her as she wades into the ocean. I had to think of something and quick. I look over and see the priestess refuses to go into the water. Wow that really doesn't shock me at all. It may melt her after all. I wade in beside Meg and start to do our chores. About half way through I feel something pulling my leg and all the sudden I fall into the water.

"Diana!" I hear Meg yell as I fight against the thing in the water. "Patroclus it's Diana!"

Meg tries to get in to help me but a few of the other girls hold her back. I keep coming to the surface when I can for air as I feel whatever it is pulling me out deeper into the ocean. Finally it drags me under and I can see what it is. One of the other princess, one of the ones I had noticed was talking to the priestess a lot. I didn't want to go out like this. Just as I try to fight her I feel a strong pair of hands pull me up to the surface. I look around and notice we are no where near anyone. I turn around to see who saved me and to my surprise it's Hector. I swear that prince doesn't listen to anyone.

"Diana? are you alright?" Hector asks me in a paniced tone.

"There was a woman she pulled me under and held me there." I try to explain to him as I grip onto his shoulders and he holds me close to him.

Then the culperate comes up out of the water. Hector just glares at her as do I.

"Why were you trying to murder her?" Hector asks the woman.

"The priestess said she was evil. Mermaids belong in the water not on land." the woman replies.

Oh for the love of god. Again with the mermaid thing? I am really starting to regret that joke. I look down at the woman and really want to attack her but am too weak from trying to fight her off.

"Get out of here!" Hector yells at the woman.

The woman nods and starts swimming for shore. Hector holds my waist as he begins the swim back. Finally we make it back to the beach. Great now I really owed him for saving my life. He picks me up bridal style as he reaches a part of the water where he can stand. This part of the beach isn't too far from where we were in the begining. I hold onto Hector for dear life. I don't want to fall into the water again. Then I feel Hector lay me down upon the sand.

"For a mermaid you can't swim very well." Hector tells me with a chuckle.

"Well, it would have helped if I had my fins." I tell him as I look up at him. "You saved me though, thank you."

"It's not everyday a mermaid is in debt to a human." Hector says as he sits down beside me.

"I'm sure they will come looking for me. You need to leave before they find you here." I tell him as I lay there in the sand too tired to move.

"Don't I get a prize for rescuing you?" he asks me as he turns to look at me.

"I thought me getting your cousin to you was enough." I tell him.

"No that is a different matter. Just one wish?" he asks me as he leans on his arm in the sand.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I ask him as I look up into his eyes.

"Just one thing fair one. One simple kiss." he asks of me.

A part of me admits we did kind of see this coming and the other part is still a little shocked as he looks down at me almost as if he were asking permission. I know he saved me and that I owe him but a kiss? What if we got caught and that made things worse? I just barely smile at him as he leans down and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. For a prince he really seems to know how to kiss quite well. His kiss is different though, it soft, sweet and gentle not claiming at all but very simple. Then he pulls away and looks down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Stay safe my mermaid." Hector tells me as he stands up and leaves.

What have I just started? Does he really think I am a mermaid or is this all a game to him? Oh god what if Achilles had caught him kissing me, oh that wouldn't have ended well at all. Just as my thoughts keep going around in my head I hear a familiar voice. I look over and see Meg and Patroclus running my way. Alright Diana whatever happens just stay calm.

"Oh Diana! We are so happy to see you. One of the princess came back and said she tried to save you but you were out too far." Meg tell me as she comes to my side.

"Yeah, and I'm Cleopatra." I tell her sarcasticly.

"Hey that was her story, I never said that I believed it at all." Meg says as she slowly helps me up.

"What happened and be honest Diana." Patroclus tells me in his stern voice.

"That so called princess tried to kill me thanks to that stupid priestess." I tell Patroclus as he looks back to the other side of the beach.

"Oh I am going to get that woman!" Meg says with a growl.

"How did you manage to get here then?" Patroclus asks me.

"Someone saved me, I don't know who I didn't see their face. They just laid me here on the sand and left. Probably figured someone would save me." I tell Patroclus as I try to stand but then fall into his arms.

"I'll carry you Diana. Achilles is not going to be happy about this." Patroclus says as he then picks me up bridal style.

"Yeah when is he ever happy when it comes to Diana being hurt?" Meg asks him.

"Come on we'd better hurry I am sure he will want to hear from Diana, the priestess and the princess." Patroclus says as he starts walking with me in his arms and Meg close behind.

Achilles POV

As I am in my tent sharpening my sword I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then the flap opens and Patroclus comes in holding a soaking wet Diana with Meg close behind them. What in the world happened to her?

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask them as Patroclus lays a now sleeping Diana on the pile of furs I share with her.

"She almost was drowned by one of the princesses out in the ocean. Somehow she was saved and Meg and I found her and brought her back to you." Patroclus answers me.

"Why would she want to do something like this?" I question.

"Because the priestess said so, they all follow her like a moth to a flame." Meg then answers. "I fear for Diana now though, she is strong but this is ridiculous."

"Patroclus bring the priestess and princess here now! I wish to have a word with them." I tell him as I go to Diana's side.

Patroclus nods and leaves the tent as Meg comes over to Diana's side as well.

"Achilles she needs other clothes or she may become sick." Meg tells me as she looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"I have a dress over there in one of those boxes." I tell her.

Meg stands up and quickly goes to find the dress. She doesn't take long as she comes back and puts the light green dress on the bed.

"Do you want me to change her or..." Meg starts not knowing what else to say.

"You may change her. I will wait outside inform me when you are finished." I tell her as I stand and walk outside the tent.

I wait there for either Patroclus to return or Meg to say she has finished getting Diana changed. I can feel the anger and rage boiling inside of me. I am quickly growing tired of the priestess and her games especailly when they involve my woman.

"Achilles you can come back in again." I hear Meg say.

I walk back inside and see Diana in the green dress still sleeping with her wet hair drapped around her head. I hope she can sleep well tonight after what happened to her. Patroclus then walks in with the priestess and princess in hand.

"There you two are, would you care to explain to me why you Princess tried to kill Diana?" I ask her making sure she can hear the anger in my voice.

"She was simply trying to put the fish back where she belonged." the priestess answered for her.

"So then you admit you had something to do with this?"

"I never said such a thing, I merely stated my opinion." the priestess answers then looks to Meg.

"Close enough to a confession for me." Meg says as she makes her hand into a fist.

"Meg, let him finish." Patroclus tells her.

"Admit that you tried to have her killed and your punishment might be lighter." I tell her as I grab her face and make her look at me.

"I did nothing to that whore, I would gladly pay to see her die." the priestess tells me.

"You'd die first." I tell her as I push her face away from me. "Princess you can either be truthful or else you shall be punished as well."

"The priestess said that she was a mermaid and that mermaids belonged in the ocean and not on the land and she asked me to help get her back under water." the princess admits in fear.

"So you kept her underwater to wait until she turned back into a mermaid?"

"Yes but she never did, someone else saved her." the princess answers.

"Oh really and who would that be?"

"I don't know who he was sir. He ordered me to get away from her. He too was very angry at me as well." the princesses answers as she cowers away from the priestess.

"Interesting, alright princess go back to the others. Priestess pack your things you go to the king now."

"I have nothing here, you refused to clothe me." she answers snidley.

"Good then you are ready to go. Patroclus take her to the King tell him she is a gift." I tell him then turn away from her back to Diana.

"All this over a common whore. Do you wish to claim her Achilles? Marry her? She is a no one!" the priestess yells as Patroclus escourts her out of the tent.

I look to Meg and see that she is mad beyond belief. I can't blame her though. Diana was almost killed and I too wanted to end the priestess right then and there. Still I wondered who saved her? Who would have risked their life for hers?

"Please let me know when she wakes up." Meg asks me.

"I will call for you when she does."

"Thank you." Meg says as she leaves the tent.

I look back down to Diana and can see she is sleeping peacefully for the moment. I sit there and watch her until nightfall when I then lay beside her. I keep her close to me sharing my heat with her and I can feel her heartbeat. That gives me some small comfort to know she is still alive. I can not imagine not having her beside me.

Diana's POV

The next morning I wake up with a warm sensation behind me. I turn around and see Achilles fast asleep behind me with one arm around my waist holding me close to him. I can't help but smile as I look at him. I knew he was protective and a part of me was happy that he was. I lean in and kiss him as his eyes shoot open and he looks at me surprised.

"Your awake." Achilles says with a smile before kissing me again.

I move against him when I notice the feeling of my clothing is different, I look down and notice I am wearing a light green beautiful dress. One that I would almost assume was made for royalty. Where in the world did I get this? I look back up to Achilles for answers.

"I did get it for my mother but it looks much better on you. After what happened your clothes were too wet for you to wear so Meg dressed you in this." Achilles says looking at me in the dress.

"Thank you, it's so beautiful." I tell him as he helps me sit up.

"If you need to rest more then please do so. I have already sent the priestess to the King and the princess back to the womens tent." Achilles tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

What? How in the heck am I going to get her away from the King? How am I going to be able to keep my promise to Hector? Well this just created a lot of problems.

"Diana, please rest you need it." Achilles tells me.

"Achilles I am fine, I promise." I tell him as I lean forward and he embraces me.

"I thought you were dead when Patroclus brought you in, I was ready to have that priestess head." Achilles tells me holding me close to him.

"I wish I could have seen it." I tell him as he hugs me.

 _ **You like the story so far? Let me know! Questions or Comments Welcome!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Diana's POV

I have to keep my promise now that Hector saved me I have to get that little spoiled brat out of here. The only question is how. It's night and Achilles just fell asleep beside me. It was now or never. I managed to get out his hold around me and head to Patroclus tent. There I found Meg asleep in his arms. Oh we are so going to hell for this. We are totally changing history right now. I quickly go to Meg and shake her to wake her up.

"Uh Diana? What's wrong? What happened?" Meg asks me but I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"You have to cover for me, I have to keep a promise to someone so I need to you distract both Patroclus and Achilles. I will return as soon as I can." I tell her as I slowly remove my hand.

"Uh huh this wouldn't have to do with the dark haired man that likes to pull you away from the group when we do laundry would it?" Meg asks me with a raised eye brow.

"It's not what you think Meg. He really thinks I am a mermaid."

"Wow, he actually thinks your a mermaid. Alright be careful then Ariel." Meg tells me with a wink.

"Hardy har har Meg. I mean it. They can't know I'm gone." I tell her as I leave the tent.

To my luck the priestess was moved just outside of our camp where the King kept the rest of his, well lets just say prisoners of war. I ran there and managed to find the priestess inside at the end of the tent. I put my hand over her mouth and she wakes up surprised that it's me.

"Stay still, I am here to get you out of here. Don't ask why I owe someone in your family a favor and I am going to repay it by returning you." I tell her.

Surprisingly she agrees to this and we make our way out of the tent together. Once we are pretty far away from camp apparently the priestess knows of a tunnel nearby. I follow her into it. This way seems like it takes much longer than I thought it would then to my surprise we end up in some kind of wine cellar. The priestess leads me upstairs where she turns and around and reveals to me somehow we are inside the palace.

"All this time you were trying to rescue me?" she asks me not sure of what else to say.

"Well, like I said I owed someone in your family a favor. Now it has been repaid and you are back home. This time do us all a favor and stay here." I tell her as she smiles at me then takes off into the palace.

Pain in my butt that girl is. Just as I turn to make my escape I feel a pair of hands stop me. I turn around and I come face to face with the Prince of Troy. However this time it isn't Hector. Nope this is Paris. Oh crap now what do I do? How do I explain anything to him.

"My cousin seems to have forgotten her helper. How is it that you managed to help her escape from Achilles camp?" Paris asks me as he backs me up against a wall.

"I just had to think outside the box." I tell Paris showing him that I am not afraid of him.

"Yet you leave as a theif in the night? Why not tell my father so he could give you gold or jewels?" he asks me as he gets dangerously close to my face.

"Not everything is worth gold or jewels young prince. You would do wise to remember that." I tell him as he then puts a hand on my cheek.

"Let her go Paris." we hear Hector call out to him.

"Brother, I was just having a word with the woman who managed to bring our cousin back from her captors." Paris says still not moving from his position.

"We've met." Hector says walking close to us. "Paris why not remove yourself from Diana, she does not look comfortable with you so close to her."

"You even know her name? How sweet brother." Paris says as he looks over to Hector.

I am really getting tired of being way to close to the prince who started the war all over some woman and now he just wont keep his person to himself. So against my better judgement my future side kicks in and I stomp on his foot as hard as I can then run to Hector to hide behind him.

"Ah! Do you see what she just did brother?" Paris asks in shock.

"She ran away from you by my eyes. Why not go back to Helen? I am sure she is missing you." Hector tells him as he stands protectivly over me.

"You must be joking brother? You would defend a random woman over your own brother?" Paris questions Hector.

I roll my eyes. It's his pride and lust that got this war started.

"Go on Paris, you aren't thinking correctly." Hector tells him.

Paris turns and walks away from us like the spoiled little child that he is. Then Hector turns to me and smiles.

"I did not imagine you would bring her all the way here yourself." Hector tells me surprised by my actions.

"When I make a promise I intend to keep it." I tell him as I smile back at him. "However I must return for I would not want my absense to go noticed."

"You would not stay? It's true my father would give you a reward." Hector says taking my hand.

"I'll ask you a favor as my reward. Don't attempt to kill anyone is Achilles armor. Do you promise me that Hector?" I say as I take his hand in mine.

Maybe this way he won't attack who he thinks is Achilles and accidently kill Patroclus. He looks at me confused.

"Are you his woman? Achilles?" he asks as he looks into my eyes.

"Ok listen here pal I am no one's woman! I am not property to be claimed!" I tell him pulling my hand away from his. "I kept my promise Hector will you keep yours?"

Meg's POV

Serisouly how long has Diana been gone? I swear when she does things like this it just puts me on edge. How am I suppose to distract both Patroclus and Achilles? Dawn is quickly approaching and usually Patroclus and Achilles wake up right after that. At least Diana tells me that is what Achilles does. Just then Patroclus wake up and holds me a bit closer to him.

"Did you not sleep well last night Meg?" Patroclus asks me.

"Just a bad dream, I'll talk to Di about it later on today. Nothing to worry about though I promise." I tell him as we both sit up.

Then the tent flap opens and there stands a very unhappy Achilles. Oh crap Diana where the heck are you cause he looks pissed. Achilles walks inside and looks straight at me.

"Where is Diana?" he asks me trying to use his fake kind voice.

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she is down at the beach or perhaps in the food tent?" I say questioning him in return.

"I have checked the beach and she was not there...is there something you are hiding Meg?" Achilles asks me with a cold tone.

Oh come on how come I am always the one to get thrown into these situations? Just as he is about to ask me another question Di walks in with an apple just about to bite it.

"What?" Diana asks looking at all of us. "Can't I get food without an escourt?"

"Diana we need to talk right now." Achilles says taking Diana by her arm and leading her out of the tent.

Achilles POV

She was gone again! Diana knew that I did not want her wondering around alone. Yes the priestess was no away from us but that didn't mean that she nor Meg was safe at all. I hated waking up and her not being there. It made me think that she was hiding something. I went to Patroclus tent and questioned Meg who seemed completly clueless about what was happening. Then Diana just happens to walk inside with an apple in hand. I grab her and pull her out of the tent.

"Diana what have I told you about just leaving on your own?" I ask her as she looks at me confused.

"All I did was go get food, I didn't want to wake you because you needed rest." she tells me as she looks me over.

"Do not leave with out me. Do you understand woman?" I ask as my grip on her arm tighten.

"Your hurting me! I am not just some property you can claim Achillies. I am a woman not a toy!" she yells at me as she pulls away from my grasp.

Before either of us know what to do there is a surprise attack from the Trojans. No one saw this coming. Men came out from their tents and began to fight them. I looked for Diana only to find her grabbed by one of the Trojan soldiers. This is exactly why I told her to stay with me!

"ACHILLES!" Diana calls out for me.

I run through the hoards of soldiers try to get to her when the soldier hands her off to someone on a chariot. They quickly take off leaving me behind. I would get her back though. I run back to my tent and put on my armor and grab my sword to fight the soldiers who have just envaded my camp.

Diana's POV

I wake up and feel very odd. I look around and see that I am chained to a wall, as well as Meg and the other women from the camp. What the heck happened? I don't remember any of this in the story. Oh no this must be because Meg and I well actually more me have changed the story. I try to pull at my chains to release me when the door opens and Paris comes walking inside with a smug look on his face.

"This one. Bring her with us." Paris says pointing to me.

Oh dear god what does he have planned for me to do now? The guard comes and undoes my chains. I just fall to the ground too weak to hold up my own body. I then feel someone pick me up. I glance up to see it's Paris who picked me up. What's going to happen to me? All I wanted to do was make sure that Hector, Patroclus and Achilles didn't die. Why is it when I try to do something good I get kicked in the butt for it?

Paris then carries me out of the room. Oh no Meg, what about Meg? What will they do to her? I try to struggle but once again my body is too weak. I fall back into the darkness until I am awoken by a me being dunked under water. Fearing that he is going to drown me I immediatly comes up for air. To my surprise he doesn't try to drown me but instead smiles at me.

"Glad to see you are still among that land of the living. You know I hear rumors of you being a mermaid but I do not believe them. Your just a simple woman to me." Paris says as he lifts my chin up and examines my face. "Idiots had the nerve to hurt you. This was never the plan."

I am surprised when he takes a cloth and begins to clean the scratches on my face. What did he mean that this wasn't the plan? Was this all his doing? Why would he want someone like me though when he had Helen? He must have seen Achilles run for me right? Wouldn't that be the only reason. I flinch as he touches the cut under my left eye.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you. I believe I still owe you thanks as well for helping my cousin. The priestess you brought back here." Paris tells me as he hands me the cloth.

"Why are you doing this? What happened? All I remember is someone grabbing me and giving me to another man on a chariot." I tell him as I look up at him confused.

"There was a raid on Achilles camp, it appears that all of his spoils of war were brought here to be sold. Including you. I went down to see what the fuss was about and there you were. Both I and Bresis knew of you and we decided to help you as you did her." Paris explains to me.

"My sister, Meg she was down there too. What will they do to her?" I ask him afraid to know the answer.

"Probably make her a slave, if there is anyway I can help her then believe me I will." Paris says with friendly smile.

Ok I really don't get him, the other night he absolutly hated me and now here I am and he is helping me? Taking care of me? What the heck is going on?

"What will I do now? Will I be a slave too?"

"No, you will be with either Briesis or myself. We are to keep you safe however I would not go near Hector, he is to be married soon." Paris tells me.

Aha! I think I know what is going on here. Paris wants to make Hector jealous...right? If that isn't it then I have no idea. I just sigh as he hand me something.

"Here this is the same oil that Bresis uses. She told me to tell you to use it." Paris says handing me the oils.

Paris leaves and allows me to finish my bath alone. After that a few other servants walk in and dess me in a white dress with a very low neck line. I am surprised when the put gold bands on my arms as well as brush my hair. I don't understand why I am being treated so kindly.

Once they servants are finished with me Paris comes back into the room.

"Aphrodite has blessed you in many ways." Paris says as he circle me like I am his prey.

"Not as much as she has blessed Helen though wouldn't you agree?" I ask hoping this will make him leave me alone.

"Don't forget your place no you are not a slave but you aren't royalty either. Both my cousin and I did pay for you." he tells me putting his hand on my cheek. "Shall we try to be friends Diana?"

"As if I had a choice Paris." I tell him as I give him a fake smile.

"Come now Diana, I have been nothing but nice to you. Give me a chance perhaps you will like me after all?" Paris asks offering me his arm.

Yeah right like that will ever happen pal. I just have to play along. I have to figure out a way to get out of this now. I know Achilles and Patroclus will both come for Meg and I. That may lead to their downfall as well. Unless I find a way to get us out of this mess. I accept his arm and follow him into another room where apparently the King sits. Oh no they are going to kill me.

"This is her Uncle, the one who risked her life to save my own." the one who I remember to be the priestess says comes to my defense. "I owe her my life uncle."

What?! We were like mortal enimies! Now she is standing up for me? Ok something is seriously fishy here.

"I thank you Lady Diana for saving my niece and welcome you to our home. Paris has told me has and my niece will take you as their charge." The King tells me.

I really don't know what to say to him? I mean he is the King and I can't just blurt out I think your one son is doing this to get back at your older son. Then as if on que Hector walks in with anothe woman on his arm. Well glad to see he moves on so fast. I really wish Achilles were here to get me out of this. This is when I catch Hectors eye and I can see him visably shaken that I am on Paris arm. Great why does something tell me this is going to lead to one big drama?

"Hector, meet Lady Diana. She is the one who risked her life to bring your cousin back to us." The king says pointing to me.

Hector leave the woman that was at his side and comes up to me. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Thank you for saving my cousin Lady Diana." Hector says as he looks at me then to Paris. "Where is Helen at Paris?"

"She had other things to attend to. After all Cousin and I are now taking Diana here under our wing." Paris tells him knowing Hector is not happy at all.

Patroclus POV

What the hell just happened? One minute everything was fine and the next minute we are fighting in our own camp? Just as the fighting finished one of the other warriors comes and tells Achilles and I that the women of the camp went missing and will probably sold off as slaves. Achilles is furious.

"We will get them back cousin. I promise you that." Achilles tells me as he walks away from me.

They took Meg and Diana? I thought no one would ever be able to do that. I sink down to the ground. I can't believe Meg really isnt here but I believe my cousin. We will get them back, both of them no matter what we have to do or who we have to kill.

 _ **Like it so far? So much more ahead and poor Diana and Meg have no clue what's coming or what to do... Questions of Comments Welcome!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Diana's POV

I knew that Paris was up to something, I wasn't sure if the priestess was smart enough to be in on it or not though. I mean back at the camp she would only come up with a few one step plans like oh I don't know trying to drown me in the ocean. I didn't know what was going on here but I knew it wasn't good. Just as Paris said though I was taken to classes to be taught how to be a proper Trojan lady. Ha! Proper my ass. I already knew everything they were attempting to teach me I just chose to ignore it.

Finally after what seemed to be all day of nothing but people telling what to do, how to dress, how to act, what to say I was allowed to walk about the garden or read. Well I will show them that I can multi task as well. I take the book the so called teacher gives me and starts walking to the gardens. Once there I open the book and see it's written in language that I have no idea how to read. Great now here comes all the years of acting in High School. I sit down on a bench in the garden to act as if I am making an attemtp at becoming a proper lady. I really just want to roll my eyes.

"I take it the tutor gave you homework?" I hear Meg's voice ask me.

I look up and see Meg dressed in similar clothes to my own. In a rush I stand and run over to her holding her in a tight hug. I was so afraid something had happened to her or that I would never see her again thanks to Prince pain in the butt.

"Meg, what happened? I thought Paris said you were going to be sold to someone." I tell her as I pull away and look at her.

"She was, however being the Prince you are allowed to break a few rules." I hear Hectors voice from behind me.

I turn around and see Hector looking our way. This was new to me, I didn't understand why he would get Meg out for me? I mean he was a prince I am sure he had other things to worry about than my sister.

"You saved her? For me?" I ask him not knowing what else to say.

"I saw the way you and her acted out by the ocean. I knew you had to be sisters and I was not willing to let one sister be seperated from the other." Hector says as he walks up to us.

"Thank you so much Prince Hector, I do not know how I could ever repay you." I say as I watch him ove closer.

"It seems one of us are usually in the others debt doesn't it?" he says with a small chuckle. "Think nothing of it, I am glad Meg is safe with you now. If Paris asks any questions tell him to come to me."

I just nod at him, still I couldn't believe he actually saved Meg. I owed him yet again. I didn't know how to pay him back now except for keep him alive. Hector barely smiles as he walks past us.

"Wow, now I see why you don't want him to die. He's hot." Meg says with a giggle as she watches him walk away.

"Meg its not like that." I tell her as I turn back to her.

"Di chill out, I can see a little of what is going on with your emotions but I don't want to even imagine what is going on up there." Meg says pointing to my head.

"He's gonna die Meg remember? There is probably no way to change that." I tell her as she grabs me by my arms.

"Says who? I think we have changed a few fates so far? Why not go for the big time goal?" she asks me with a clever smile on her face.

"I fear when you make that face usually you have an impossible plan in mind." I say as she just nods at me.

"I'm coming up with one as we speak. Now where is the one Orlando Bloom played?" Meg asks me.

"Oh right Paris? I don't know probably off with Helen somewhere." I tell her with a shrug.

"Someone say my name?" I hear Paris voice.

"Or right behind me."

"He looked better as Legolas." Meg says with a giggle.

Paris makes his way over to us and looks between Meg and I.

"Your sister no doubt?" Paris asks me.

"Yes, thanks to your brother she was saved and he brought her to me."

"Glad to see you have nothing to worry about then. I believe you name is Meg is it not?" Paris asks Meg.

"Yes it is and you must be Paris. Well Orlando Bloom does look a lot like you." Meg says as I put my hand over my face and shake my head.

"Orlando Bloom? Someone I may have met?" Paris asks.

"If you did it would probably be your doopleganger." Meg says as she moves away from Paris and behind me.

"Well Diana if you wouldn't mind I think one of the other servants can show your sister to her room. This way you can come with me." Paris says as he motions for one of the other servants to come forward.

I really just want to punch Paris and run as far away from him as I can. Of course that wouldn't be a good idea though. Meg starts to follow the servant as Paris then comes to me and takes my hand and leads me through the palace until we reach yet another garden one that is well off the path though. Paris then turns to me and I can see something is up with him.

"Have you seen Helen anywhere?" Paris asks me to my surprise.

"No I haven't I thought she had been with you all this time Prince Paris." I tell him as he looks at me confused and if I didn't know any better scared.

"I haven't seen her at all today. For someone who claims to love me we barely spend any time together." Paris tells me turning away from me.

"Do you not believe that she loves you?" I ask him bravely.

Paris looks at me in shock. It's almost as if he doesn't know what to say. Like he is now at a loss for words yet alone answers.

"All this is over us, you would think she would stay by my side. Are all women like that?" Paris asks me.

"No of course not, there are many of us that a loyal to those we love. Just as I am loyal to Meg and would lay my life down before hers." I tell him.

Paris comes up to me and takes my face in his hands. A part of me is shocked not knowing what to do or what is about to happens.

"That is what I want, a love through that would last through the ages." Paris says leaning into me.

I don't know if I should believe him then again after all the rumors I heard about Helen I really wouldn't put it past her. What should I do though? I truly like Achilles well more than like but if I can get Paris on my side then he could give Helen back and end all of this right? Just as I think that I hear someone else enter the garden. I look over and see Hector with a very worried Meg. Oh thank god Meg.

"Paris, what are you doing? We are in the middle of a war because of you and Helen and here you are trying to kiss Diana?" Hector asks in a loud tone.

Paris leans away from me now and looks at Hector with daggers. Oh no I knew this was going to happen. I then feel Hector pull me away from Paris and Meg comes up behind me and hugs me.

"What of you brother? You are to be married yet everytime I see Diana you are always close by." Paris asks Hector.

"Whatever is between Diana and I is none of your buisness." Hector tells him now getting each other's faces.

I know this isn't going to end well. I look back to Meg and she nods to me. I put my hand on Hector just to see if he will re act to me. He turns back to me as if he is waiting for me to speak.

"Hector, there is nothing between Paris and I. He was only asking where Helen was. I can not explain our sudden closeness though." I admit to Hector who then looks back to Paris.

"Leave her be Paris or I will tell father to return Helen with or without your permission." Hector warns Paris.

This does shock me, could it really be that easy to give her back? If so I need to find a way to do that. To end all this war over her. Paris doesn't say anything but winks at me and walks off behind the three of us.

"If you can help it Diana keep away from Paris. He only wants to use you." Hector says looking to me.

"Seems to be a pattern." I mummble then recive a nudge from Meg.

What am I going to do? I don't want Hector to die nor Achilles or Patroclus. As I stand there thinking Meg pushes me forward right into Hector's embrace. This catches me off guard as I look up at him. He doesn't seem to mind though as he holds me close to him.

"Hector!" I hear another womans voice call out for him and I push him away from me.

"I would hurry Prince Hector, your bride calls for you." I tell him as I turn to Meg now.

"Head my warning Diana." Hector tells me as he walks past us.

"Ok, I know Paris is totally using you but his brother is a lot different. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." Meg tells me as she smiles at me.

"This isn't good Meg, I told you we were messing things up."

"Oh so what? If you think about it some story in some way is messed up. Still there is Achilles. I know you and him are quite close. After all isn't he the son of a goddess of something?" Meg asks me as she ponders.

"Something like that, Meg I really do have feelings for Achilles but what if I can stop this war? What if there is some way to make sure that they don't die?"

"Di, that isn't up to us. That is totally up to fate. If someone has to die then there is nothing you can do to stop it." Meg tells me.

Wow, I am pretty sure that is the most intelligent thing that has ever come out of Meg's mouth.

"Just like you said Di, we don't know how long we are here. Enjoy the time we have." Meg says looking around. "We are standing in a place where back in our time is just ruins. This is amazing."

Meg walks about the gardens and smells the flowers. I can tell she is thinking about something that is bothering her though. I have known her long enough to see that something is up.

"What aren't you telling me Meg?" I ask her as I walk up to her.

"Well, I think we may be stuck here you know for good. Something happened that neither of us expected." Meg says looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about Meg? I don't understand." I tell her as I hold the bridge of my nose.

"Patroclus better not die. I would hate for him not to meet his child." Meg tells me with a small smile on her face.

Oh no, how is that even possible? I just stare at her for a moment. I mean come on we are from a totally different time and now she is gonna have a baby with someone years and I do mean years older than us.

"Stop looking at me like that. You think you and Achilles used protection. That hasn't even been invented yet." Meg says as she comes up to me. "I need you to be here for me Di, I just now figured it out so I can't be far along."

"Meg how would we even? I mean Patroclus needs to know and plus we are in Troy the place they want to destroy!" I say in more of a panic mode now.

"Diana! chill out, we will get out of here. Don't worry you already know the way remember?" Meg reminds me.

Oh that's right, I just need to find that one wine cellar in a freaking palace! That shouldn't be hard at all! I roll my eyes at her as I hug her.

"Don't tell anyone. I mean it Meg only you and I know this." I tell her and she nods to me.

Oh the trouble we get ourselves into.

Patroclus POV

They have been gone for nearly a week and still nothing. No matter how many times Achilles goes to the King he won't listen. I guess Achilles spoils of war are useless to the King. If you could even call him that. Today I walk inside my cousins tent to see him drinking and just staring off into the corner of the tent.

"Achilles?" I ask him wondering if he will talk today.

"What is it Patroclus?" he answers me.

"I know the King will not help us but that does not mean we can not retrieve them oursleves." I try to explain to him.

Achilles looks up at me and puts his drink down. I'm not sure if he thinks my idea is a good or bad idea.

"How do you purpose we do that cousin? Just go to Troy and demand our women back? They would kill them then. Just because they were ours at one time." Achilles says as he looks away from me.

"So we just leave them then? You are not willing to try and get Diana back?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Patroclus, they are women you can always find another." he tells me.

"How much have you been drinking? Obviously it has clouded your judgement. Diana would not leave you to rot away and I know Meg wouldn't leave me either. I would die for Meg would you for Diana?"

"You know nothing of what you speak cousin. Wherever they are, they are better off than being here a spoils from war." Achilles says picking up his drink again.

"Diana snuck the priestess back in, maybe she knows the way out as well?" I say before I realize what I am saying.

"She what?!" Achilles yells throwing his drink to the ground.

"Diana returned the priestess to Troy, Meg made me swear not to tell you but I guess Diana really did want to get rid of her."

"When did this happen?"

"Remember the morning you went to get information from Meg, it was the night before that."

"She snuck away and gave back one of our enimies?"

"Meg said she was trying to prevent something, someones death I think is what Meg said."

"Yet it may have lead her to her own? Patroclus why did you not tell me this?"

"I thought we were going to go and get them, she would have told you herself. I didn't know the so called King would deny you so many times."

"I made a promise to you cousin and I intend to keep it, now I am most interested in why Diana gave the priestess back." Achilles says as he stands and starts to put on his sword.

"So we are going to get them?" I ask him confused by his words.

"They will be by our sides again. Come we go under the cover of night." he says as we start to form a plan.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Like the twist with Meg? Comments and Questions are Welcome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Meg's POV

Alright I never thought I would be in this situation. You know pregnant with Patroclus baby but lucky for me Diana took the news...ok. I mean usually with stuff like that she faints but she was more along the lines of so shocked she wanted to kill me. Now here we sit at a dinner neither of us want anything to do with. I try to ignore the people around me when I notice Paris looking at Di in an odd way. Ok really that guy is just a creep. Then I turn to my left and notice Hector glarring at Paris probably for looking at Di but I don't get it. I mean I know Di likes Achilles but now she has two princes fighting over her? Lucky duck! Well when I say fighting in my eyes it looks like Paris does thing with or to Di just to make Hector jealous. Boy does it work too.

Just as Di starts to drink something someone starts to say something about us not having a title or being any part of Troy therefore we have no reason to be at the table. What didn't shock me was that is was Hector's future bride who said this.

"Now, Diana is a honored guest for saving my niece and her sister is just as welcome as she is." The King tells the woman.

"Yet they are dressed as nobles? I see no need for that." the woman tells him looking at us.

Uh oh I can see Di is starting to get pissed then again I am not exactly calm right now either. I know she does the best she can to ignore the woman but how can you ingnore that tiny high pitched voice? I swear her voice reminds me of "Miss Fine" off "The Nanny".

"Enough." Hector tells the woman beside him.

"No, do they not have homes of their own? What reason do they have to live here?" she starts.

"That is none of your concern. Diana and Meg are guests of mine and have nothing to do with you." Paris says speaking up for us.

Oh he is so sucking up to Diana and she doesn't seem to mind either. I think she was just happy someone was willing to stand up for us.

"Helen do you approve of his choice?" the woman asks her.

Oh for the love of Pete. Why does she have to drag this on I mean really? It's like oh I see, she wants to keep Di away from Hector. As if that would work he is usually the one hunting her down.

"I have nothing against these women, they have not wrong me in any way." Helen states looking at Di and myself. "I suggest you just mind your own buisness, Aletha."

Oh so thats her name? I always though it was just crazy, weird woman but then again that would be too long. Oh no now I am starting to feel nasous. I look to Di whose eyes widden at me. Hey don't blame me, this kid has horrible timing.

"Excuse me my King but my sister is not feeling well, may we be excused?" Di asks the King.

"Of course, is there anything you need?" The King asks as he leans forward in his seat looking at me.

"No but thank you my King." Di tells helping me out of my chair and out of the room.

"I really don't like Aletha. She seems like a snob." I tell her as I keep my hand over my mouth just in case.

"Well she's one of those people who thinks they should get whatever they want. Even if they have to steal it." Di says helping me to my room and laying me down on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"I wish Patroclus were here so I could tell him the news, then knock his lights out for putting me in this situation." I tell her with a giggle.

Di takes a rag from the basin and puts it on my head and smiles down at me.

"Oh so this is all his fault? If I remember correctly it takes two to make a baby Meg, you can't go without blame this time." Di says with a giggle.

"What are we going to do? What if we are stuck here in Troy? Does that mean you would go after Hector then if Achilles doesn't come?" I ask her wanting to know our plan.

"I have no idea Meg, I really don't know what to think. Anything I try to say or do might have a horrible outcome in the end." she tells me with a sigh.

"You think it would be like betraying him if you told Hector you may like him? Just asking cause if Achilles doesn't come something tells me Hector would dump that snob asap just for you." I tell her as she looks back at me.

"I can't answer that Meg, I don't even know the answer. Now you get some rest. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Di tells me with a smile as she goes to the door.

"Night sis. See you in the morning." I tell her as I lay on my side.

Diana's POV

I walk outside of Megs room and lean against the doors. Why does my heart have to play games with my mind? I really didn't understand any of this. I knew I felt something strong for Achilles but Hector I just don't know. What if Meg is right and Achilles doesn't come? It's not like he couldn't get another woman right? That's all we are to men in this time. Toys that's it. I sigh when I hear someone giggling. I decide to follow the sound. I look around the corner and see Helen a little too close kissing another man who I know for sure isn't Paris.

Oh no, he was serious? I thought he was just screwing with me. Now I can't help but feel bad for the poor idiot. I turn back and walk as fast as I can away from that scene. I mean seriously Helen has a prince was that not good enough for her? Just as I am about to go to my room I see Paris in his garden looking at the pool of water in the center. Darn me and my empath tendencies. I walk forward and kneel down beside Paris.

"Oh Diana, I didn't hear you come in." Paris says trying to put his act back together.

"You were serious weren't you? I think you know Helen and you don't have the love you want don't you?" I ask him as he just looks at me a litte shocked.

"Hector thinks everything I do is to be with some woman. It's not true I thought we actually had something but I don't know I can sense a change between us." Paris says trying to explain to me.

Oh buddy you have no idea how right you are. If I did tell him he was right though would that make things better or worse?

"If your senses were right then what would you do?"

"I don't know, love works in funny ways." he says as he throws a rock into the pool.

"Are you sure it was love and not lust? I've heard those two can be confused quite often." I tell him as I put my hand in the pool making a ripple. "See the ripples in the pool Paris? Think of those as your decisions, see how they start off small but then become bigger? Each action has an equal reaction."

"I should have never brought her here should I?" Paris asks me.

I shake my head no, the I see another person join us in the garden, Aletha. Oh this all that I need. She is definitly going to take this the wrong way.

"Oh I see, they are you whores when Helen isn't around." Althea says with a smile.

Just as I move to lunge at her Paris puts his hand on mine and shakes his head no then turns back to Aletha. Paris stands up and starts to walk her way.

"No, you have assumed wrong. Unlike the rumors you have heard about my brother and I we don't just bed people as you do Aletha." Paris tells her.

"How dare you! I have never bedded anyone in my life." she yells and then goes up to Paris and slaps him. "You may be a prince but your just as much a whore as she is."

"I beg your pardon! You don't know a damn thing about me." I say as I stand up and walk to Paris side. "What makes you think you have the right to judge me you bitch."

I think that Paris was a little shocked that I would stand up for myself. Most women back then didn't that I remember. Althea just stands there in shock for a few moments.

"I can not imagine what Prince Hector sees in someone like you. All you are is a title nothing more nothing less." I continue to tell her.

Just then I see her hand headed for my face. Before it makes contact though another hand stops her. I look and see to my surprise it's Paris that stopped her. What is going on? Why is his whole personality doing a 360?

"You will not touch her. Understand me?" Paris tells her as I can see him tighten his grip.

"What is going on here?" Hector asks as he comes forward.

"Your bride dear brother was about to slap my guest. I stepped in and stopped her. Please make sure this doesn't happen again." Paris says realeasing her arm and coming back to stand beside me.

"You were going to hit Diana?" Hector asks the woman.

"What if I were? She is no one important." the woman says as she holds her hand that Paris just released. "Though she seems to have you two under her spell."

Don't you dare mention the whole mermaid thing I swear I will go all kind of crazy on this woman.

"Away with you, I wish to speak to my brother and Diana." Hector says turning his attention to us.

"You can't just dismiss me, I am not your servant." she says looking at Hector shocked.

"I think he just did, now leave us so I may speak with my brother and our friend." Paris tells her.

Wait did Paris just call me his friend? When did I suddenly become his friend? Althea turns on her heel and acts as though she is crying as she runs off. Oh come on even I could have come up with better fake tears than she did. Hector walks up to Paris and I and just looks us over.

"Did he try to hurt you Diana?" Hector asks me.

"No, I came to him. I saw him in the garden alone and I wished to speak with him." I tell him as I for some reason come to Paris defense.

"You went to him? Why?" Hector asks.

"I wanted to hear Paris side of the story. I had heard others but I am not one to judge a book by it's cover." I tell him as I look to Paris.

Maybe I did judge him a little too fast. He knows he screwed up but I don't think he has any idea how to stop it. Hector looks between Paris and I.

"You two are friend now then? Even though he tried to use you?" Hector asks.

"No one uses me unless I allow them to. Though he may have made advance he did nothing to truly harm me." I tell Hector as I can see this is making him jealous.

Hector then turns to Paris.

"You hurt her brother and you will answer to me." Hector tells him.

"And if you hurt me then who will you answer to?" I ask him in reply.

Hector didn't see this coming as I can tell he blushes just for a split second. Paris sees this as well and looks to me. I didn't know if it was the right thing to say but I wanted to know for myself.

"Me, He'll answer to me." I hear Meg say as she walks forward very slowly. "Why not call a truce shall we? Why fight each other when you can come together to solve the problem?"

Ok did pregnancy really effect her brain that bad? She seriously seems much smarter then she did before and I am the one looking up to her now.

"Put aside your differences, Hector you are the elder brother and yes you have responsibilties that you must do however you still have a duty to yourself and your family. Oh and if you marry physco lady I feel really sorry for you." Meg tells him.

Wow Meg that was actually really deep. Then she goes to Paris.

"2nd place syndrome. I know it when I see it. I have it sometimes as well. You feel like you must be on the same level as Hector all the time. So others will look up to you. That isn't true you have to be you Paris. You hide behind others fearing if you did not you would mess up and people would hate you for it." Meg starts.

"You don't have to hide Paris. No more lies be honest with Hector. You two make a better team than you know." I tell him as Hector and Paris look at each other.

"Di, let's leave them to talk. Something tells me they have a lot to talk about." Meg says as we start to walk away.

Knowing those two might actually put away their differences made me feel a bit better but it didn't solve the problem with Helen. I didn't know if anything ever would solve it. I take Meg back to her room and demand she stay in bed till morning as I walk back to my room. Once inside I go to lay down when I see someone on my balcony. I cautiously walk forward push the material aside. There on the balcony is Achilles.

I run into his arms and kiss him with as much passion as I can give. I feel him grab onto me and kiss me back. His arms holding me as close to his body as it close as it can. I missed his kiss, his touch even his scent. I am so happy he came back for me.

"Diana." Achilles says breaking our kiss and looking down at me.

"Achilles, I can not tell you how many times I have dreamed this." I tell him as look up at him.

"Come, we must get you and Meg out of here. Then you have some explaining to do." Achilles tells me taking ahold of my arm and sneaking out of my room.

"Why don't I like the sound of your last statement?" I ask as he looks back at me with a smile.

Achilles and I manage to knock out a guard and Achilles puts on his clothes so we can move about freely in the palace. We make it to Megs room where we see more of her and Patroclus then I ever wanted to see. Achilles and I turn away from them very quickly as Achilles clears his throat. I think they heard him cause I heard they get out of bed and sound like they were going to get dressed.

Once they were ready to go. We started to the wine cellar that I had been searching for and just managed to find this morning. Meg and Patroclus leave first followed by Achilles. Just as I am about to take a step down I feel someone stop me. I turn around and there stands Hector.

"Hector, please I can't stay here all I am here is a problem." I tell him as I walk up to him.

" I do not know what to say to you Diana, you are in my heart as you always will be." Hector says as his hand caresses my cheek.

"Hector, forgive me for leaving you I wish things were different but your a prince and I'm not anywhere close to a princess. Just be happy don't marry for title. Marry for love." I tell him as I look up into his eyes.

"Stay safe Diana." Hector tells me.

I nod at him and before I leave him I decide to leave him with my only gift I could give him. I surprise Hector as I grab his head and kiss him one last time. This was my good bye to him. Since I hoped something would work out and Hector and Paris would return Helen and end this war. Hector returns my kiss and holds me close to his body. I break away and smile at him as I go to the tunnel.

"Good bye Prince Hector." I tell him as I then start down the tunnel.

 _ **This chapter shock anyone? I know Paris is still a jerk but I mean there is some good in everyone right? Questions or Comments let m know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Diana's POV

Back at camp Achilles questioned me about the whole me taking back the priestess. I explained the best I could without revealing that I was from the future. He still looked at me like I was crazy but apparently he accepted it.

"Diana you do not understand how much I worried for you." He tells me as the tent flap opens and a barely dressed woman looks at us.

I wasn't sure what to think or believe but my instincts were not happy at all. I pull myself away from Achilles. If my looks could kill right now he would be dead.

"How long did you wait before taking her into your bed?!" I practically yell at him.

"She was never in my bed! She is a slave who washes my clothes." He says but my mind won't seem listen.

I turn away from him and walk right out of the tent to the beach without his permission. I really just needed to get away and be with my thoughts.

Already we have messed up so many things. Meg is with child, Achilles should be in love with the priestess but he isn't and then there's me. My heart and my head are constantly arguing with each other.

I scream as loud as I can in frustration as I fall to my knees on the sand. What the hell is going on?! Why are Meg and I here and why can't we go home?! I yell to the so called gods screaming for them to show me what I needed to do.

No answer, go figure. I just break down there I can feel the tears running down my face. I know Achilles and I are so different even in my normal time I didn't know if we would work.

"The gods seem to take their time with answers don't they?" I hear a male voice tell me.

I look over and see a hooded person looking down at me. I just nod my head at him as I try to wipe my tears away. The man sits down beside me.

"I know I'm not the person you want to take advice from but it seems you take a lot on your shoulders." He tells me.

"Who are you?" I ask the man.

He takes his hand and pushes off his hood and surprisingly its Paris looking at me. I was shocked. How did he get here and why did he come?

"Paris?" I ask still shocked.

"Last person you expected to see I'm sure. Forgive me Diana but why did you leave? Was the palace not what you thought it would be?" He says as he makes sure to keep eye contact with me.

"Its not that, I just don't belong in a palace. I really don't belong anywhere." I say with a sigh allowing myself to just breathe for once.

"Everyone has a place. Sometimes we just don't know where it is yet."

This takes me back for a minute. Paris was actually not being selfish. I still knew what lay ahead though. I really didn't want anyone to die.

"Paris, please believe me when I say you need to give Helen back to her true husband." I say as I take his hand to show some compassion to him.

"Diana, on one condition. You return with me to Troy then I swear to you Helen will be returned." Paris says as he grips my hands.

Megs POV

The next morning I woke up early to find Diana. I looked in Achilles tent first only to find him washing his face.

"She's not here. She hasn't been here all night." He tells me and I can see the anger on his face.

"Why would she do that?" I ask him trying to figure out what happened.

"She accused me of bringing another woman into my bed, I denied it but she didn't believe me and she took off." He answers me as he turns his head my way.

"Did something else persuade her to believe otherwise?"

Achilles won't make eye contact with me. I should have known. I mean Diana is younger than me and she tends to be a bit more sensitive as well.

"Diana is different Achilles, she wears her heart on her sleeve so its hurt easily. I'm sure she'll come back." I say as Patroclus walks inside.

"Cousin the king requests your presence." Patroclus tells his cousin.

"What does he want now? To punish us for getting Diana and Meg?" Achilles questions.

"No, something about Helen. I don't know much but he wants to speak with all the leaders." He responds.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? What could have possibly changed with Helen? Patroclus and Achilles walk out of the tent. I ran out to try and find Diana. Lucky for me she was asleep on the beach.

"Di I swear sometimes I really think you are mermaid." I say as I sit down in the sand beside her.

After a few minutes her eyes open and she squints up at me.

"Morning Ariel." I say with a laugh.

"Uh hello. What are you doing here?" Diana asks me.

"Achilles was just summoned to the King. I don't have a good feeling about this." I admit to her.

"Oh great. However I may have an answer to our problems with her and Paris." She tells me as she sits up.

"Uh huh and what's your plan then?" I ask her.

"I can't tell you Meg but you have to trust me alright?" She asks me with her serious face on.

"I don't like this, whenever you make that face I know its not good." I tell her as we both look put to the ocean. "Promise me you'll be OK though Di."

"I promise Meg. Have you told Patroclus yet?"

"Haven't had the time really. He's so busy I'm surprised we had time to make a baby." I tell her with a giggle.

"You need to tell him Meg. Maybe that will make him think twice." She tells me.

Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since I updated this but now I finally have! Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Meg's Pov

I didn't know Diana's plan and that was what she wanted. Still that didn't mean that I didn't worry about her. After all she may not be my sister by blood but she was still just that, my sister. I saw her disappear into the distance leaving me to explain things to both Achilles and Patroclus. I will get her back for this one day. Walking past the tents I see one of the other women talking to Patroclus and a burst of jealousy flows through my veins. I walk right up to him and pull him away. Well no time like the present, lets see if I can give him a heart attack.

"You are going to be a father. May wanna stay away from the whores now. Wouldn't want our child to see you like that." I tell him and then just walk off to leave him in shock.

"MEG!" he calls out to me, oh right Patroclus never stays in one place for a long time.

I turn around and wait for him to catch up to me. I knew he may take it bad and that was the part of the whole situation I fear. Crossing my arms he finally reaches my side. He grabs me and pulls me into his arms in a long embrace. After a few moments he pulls away then looks me up and down. Seriously what was he looking for? Did they not know some girls take a while to show?

"Truly our child grows inside of you." he asks me as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"That sounds weird when you put it like that but yes that is what is happening." I tell him as he smiles and grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

Hector's POV

Standing on the balcony with my father as he begins to tell me what he may plan to do. My father is a wise ruler and I would do whatever he asked of me. As I look back out to the city though I am able to see a person get nudged. It was a young woman and we she was nudged her hood fell off revealing very familiar red hair. Could it really be her? Would she come back to me?

"An arranged marriage is hardly what you want and I understand that but it may be our only option." my father tells me as I turn to him surprised by what he says.

"Forgive me father, I believe I am needed elsewhere at the moment." I tell him as I quickly excuse myself.

I turn and walk away from my father. One goal was in my head, find Diana and see why she had returned and if she was willing to stay for good this time. Walking past the guards and servants of course Paris sees me and can tell I am in a bit of a rush so he comes up to my side.

"Where are you going?" he asks me as I am about to step out of the palace.

"I'll tell you when I return. Until then don't leave this place." I say as I walk out and Paris stays standing in shock.

Walking well almost running through the market I try to find her. I know she had come hidden but I was still hoping that I could find her. Lucky for me I found the man that bumped into her. After a long argument he finally told me which way he saw her go. Following the mans directions I find myself almost to the palace when I see a hooded figure standing before me.

"Stop! By order of the prince!" I call out to the figure who freezes but dares to turn my way before taking off her hood, revealing the figure to be Diana.

"Ordering me around now your highness?" she asks me as she does a small bow.

"Diana...you came back?" I ask her curious as to know her reasoning for all of this.

"I had to, let's say I made a deal one that would save countless lives but you have to get me into the palace. You would do that for me wouldn't you Hector?" she asks me as she slowly walks up to me.

Not needing further encouragement I grabbed her and forced my lips upon hers. I didn't care what deal she made to come back, all I needed was her here and now. Just to have her back in my arms would be worth a deal with Hades himself. Unfortunately our kiss ended and I took her inside the palace. Paris and Diana had come to the deal together they both confessed to me. She didn't agree to marry him or myself but just to come back to the palace. That didn't matter to me. I knew if she had to Diana would chose me over my brother. That's when they began to explain their plan to me.

Helen's POV

Walking into the large throne room I had to admit I was somewhat surprised to see the King with most of the city in the room as well. I did not know why I was summoned here but something told me that the reasoning would not be good for me. In fear I sat down in my spot as the rest of the people came inside. What surprised me most was when Paris did not sit beside me but by his father. Hector was on the far end of the room guarding a pair of doors or so it would seem.

"My son, you have called upon us today do tell us what you have to say." the old King tells him youngest son, my silly lover.

Paris rose and walked to the center of the room and to be honest I did not pay much attention to what he said at first. Then I heard my name and that I do admit gained my interest.

"A trade has been offered and I have accepted with your permission Father." Paris says as the King stands and walks up to his son.

"Do tell what trade? Would this end this foolish war?" the king asks Paris who nods at him.

"Both Hector and I believe that it will." Paris tells his father encouragingly.

"What have they wished to trade?" the king asks and I stand wanting to know for myself who or what they wished to trade me for!

"Helen for this woman." Paris says and he looks to Hector who opens the door and brings out a figure in a hooded cloak.

I walk forward only to be blocked off by guards. What right did they have to try and stop me? I push past them and pulls the figures cloak down. As the cloth drops so does my jaw as the cloaked figure is revealed to be Diana! The one woman who was here but was said to have ran away!

"You are trading me for a common whore?!" I yell at Paris as I lunge at him only to be caught by a guard.

"She is not a common whore, royal blood flows through her veins and it is purer than yours." Hector comes to her defense not as though that would shock me.

I look at Diana and notice she is dressed in fine Trojan clothing. One of them would marry her! Of course they would especially since she had royal blood which I highly doubted. Why had she returned though? Where was her sister as well? I thought those two didn't go anywhere without one another.

"Enough! The trade has been accepted. Helen go prepare your things you will leave first thing tomorrow morning." the king says as he dismisses me.

I turn and run out of the room crying, hopefully that will make someone want to come and help me. It has worked in the past after all.

Diana's POV

Oh dear lord what in the world have I done? This is totally rewriting history and I can't seem to stop myself. Yes I agreed to the deal that Paris gave me. How could I not? I wouldn't let anymore blood be spilled all because of Helen and her raging hormones so I did what I had to do. Yes it was probably not the smartest thing to do but it is done now.

"Welcome back Diana to your new home." The King said as he gave me a kind hug.

"Thank you my King." I tell him as I bow to him.

The King smiles as he walks out of the room. Everyone else was either making odd faces at me or welcoming me to their city. Most of them were nice but a few others well they weren't. They didn't like me being so close to the royal family.

"Diana, come you will need to get some rest." Hector tells me as he and Paris lead me out of the room.

Whatever I had started it was too late to get out of now, maybe that was the part that scared me to death.


	11. Chapter 11

Achilles POV

Late that night I heard rumors that I was determined to find out were true or not. After hours of searching I found Patroclus and Meg in their tent. Surely they could tell I was angry about the rumors going on.

"Are they true? Tell me now!" I demand of the both of them.

"If they are there is nothing you can do. Diana is not your property and is able to make decisions of her own. You will truly never understand the reason she did this because you are not suppose to." Meg says standing up and walking before me. "Diana just save thousands of lives Achilles, can you say you have ever done the same?"

"What do you speak of woman?" I ask her not understanding her reasoning.

"Diana was selfless, willing to trade her own life and freedom to make sure that people didn't die all because of one woman." Meg says as looks away from me. "Diana left to make the deal but it was not her that purposed it. I can not say who it was but yes it is true. Helen will return in the morning and then you will see if she was the real cause of the war."

After saying this Meg can't even look at me as she sits down on their bed. She looks incredibly tired as if she has not rested for days. Patroclus stands up and I walk with him outside of the tent. After trying to explain to me there is nothing I can do to bring her back he returns to his tent. Walking back to mine, I look out the opening of my tent right to the moon. Wondering what Diana would be doing right now?

"I didn't want you to leave, why did you have to take this all upon yourself?" I ask as I look up to the stars. "Why didn't I stop you?"

Diana's POV

The night was cool as I walked out onto the balcony as I looked up to the moon. So many things had happened and now Helen was being returned tomorrow and now I am here with Paris and Hector. Just like Paris wanted. Would her return truly stop the war though? A part of me didn't think so. I held myself as I continue to look at the moon. Achilles must be incredibly angry for I am sure rumors have spread through out the camp. Still I know that I was able to do this and save people. I would rather save thousands of innocent people then send them to their death.

"Diana?" I hear a male voice call out from behind me.

The man approaches and I barely look over to find Hector put a robe around me. Hector was so kind to me and wasn't as harsh as Achilles. He even saved my life by risking his own when I was drowning.

"Something troubles you?" he asks me as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What is the deal doesn't work? What if this war continues? I couldn't bare to see that happen." I tell him as I turn and look him right in the eye. "Hasn't there been enough death?"

"I wish more people saw as you do Diana, men by nature are greedy. They want things for reasons they possibly don't know themselves. I do not know for sure if returning Helen will stop this or not but I believe it is worth trying." he tells me as he pulls me closer to him.

"You are to return her are you not? What if it is a trap? What if they try to hurt you?" I ask him in a panicked tone.

"They can try to harm me all they want but they will not have any success. Please do not worry I swear I will return to you." he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek.

Return to me, would he really? Knowing the people in this war I knew there was no one you could trust 100%. I didn't even know what to say then.

The Next Day

After breakfast, I was walking trying to ease my mind if that was possible when Paris came to my side and decided to try and cheer me up. He might have done it if he wasn't half the reason for this whole war in the first place.

"Dasia, if you are worried for Hector don't be. He is the best warrior that Troy has." Paris tells me trying to help me relax but it doesn't work.

Just then guards coming running past us. That is never a good sign. Paris and I turn and follow the guards. Once we are outside of the palace I see Hector is helping a few soldier into the palace that appear to be injured. Of course no one in this time is a man of his word. Hector spots me and he looks angry. He hands one of the soldiers over to a guard as he walks up to me and grabs my arm pulling me away from the crowd.

"What do you know? Are you their spy?" Hector says as he holds me against a wall away from everyone else.

"I am no one's spy. How dare you try to accuse me of such a thing!" I yell at him as I pull my arm from his grasp.

"Then how did you know it was a trap? My men could have been killed." he tells me as his arms now move to his sides.

"Common sense. Anyone especially in this time is never loyal or honored to their word. Do not blame me for your misjudgement of the situation Prince." I tell him as I turn to walk away. "If you think Helen was all they wanted you are wrong, she was just the excuse to attack."

Walking back to the palace I run to my room only to find Paris already inside waiting for me. What in the world is he doing here? I try to ignore him as I try to find a dress to change into to get out of here. Ha to think I could change history what a fool I was.

"Dasia, what in the world are you doing? What did Hector say?" Paris asks me as he runs to my side.

"Beside the fact that he accused me of being a spy? Either way it does not matter, the war continues so there is no point in me staying here." I say as I pull a dark brown dress down from a shelf.

"That isn't true, you do have a reason to be here. You have royal blood and a marriage can be formed from that." Paris tells me as he pulls the dress out of my hand. "You cannot return to the people you tried to go against."

"I went against no one! I tried to save people! Yet what in the world was I thinking, the only consistent thing in this time is death!" I yell as I hear the doors to my room burst open.

Great now I am probably going to be arrested and hung or whatever they do to people in this time. Walking out and expecting the worse I am somewhat surprised to see Hector standing alone. Paris walks out beside me and walks in front of me. As if he were guarding me.

"Brother leave us, she isn't who you think she is." Hector tells Paris.

"I know who she is. I have always known and no she is not a spy. Did she not help us like she promised you?! She brought back our cousin and has never given us a reason not to trust her!" Paris yells at Hector.

"She knew it was a trap-" Hector starts only to be cut off by Paris.

"Everyone knew it was a trap, she tried to warn you because she worried for you but you did not listen. Even father tried to warn you about going but you insisted. It was your own fault by doing so, do not blame Dasia." Paris says as I stay behind him.

Hector looks between Paris and I and its hard to tell what he is thinking. To think I almost though I may or may not have been in love with Hector only to have him call me a spy! I sigh as I put my hand on Paris.

"Let him believe what he want. I'll leave and you can continue with this war killing people and separating others from their family." I tell Paris as I take my dress from his hand.

"You think we would actually let you leave? Is it not the crown you were after this whole time?" Hector has the nerve to ask me.

Looking at Hector now somewhat heartbroken I reach for the top of my head as I take the crown from my head and throw it to the ground. I didn't want this. I didn't want the crown or to be royal all I wanted to do was save Patroclus, Achilles and even Hector.

"Take your crown and shove it up your ass." I say as I turn and walk out of the room.

"Yet you have the nerve to call me the stupid one." Paris says as he follows me out of the room.

Hector's POV

I bow my head low as Dasia and Paris leave the room. What have I done? Did I really accuse the woman I love for being a spy just because she worried about me? There is no way she would ever accept me now. Against my better judgement I walk outside and look out to see Dasia on her way to the wine cellar that she knew was an exit to the palace. Paris close behind her begging her to stay and reconsider. Running out of her room I try to make it to the cellar as fast as I can.

"You're too late, nothing I could say or do could make her stay. You brother are now the cause of this unhappiness." Paris tells me as he walks out of the cellar.

"Did she tell you anything?" I ask him as I stop him from leaving.

"All she said was she was sorry and that she had no right to try and change things for the better." Paris says as he pushes past me. "You drove her right to Achilles arms you fool!"


	12. Chapter 12

Diana's POV

How stupid was I? Ha thinking I could change history! Who in the world would think that was even possible? Oh right me! What an idiot! Slowly I make my way back to Achilles camp as if I would be welcomed there. I didn't have anywhere else to go though not to mention I was wearing Royal Trojan clothes. One can only imagine how well that will go over. I didn't want to wake Achilles or any woman he may or may not have in his tent with him.

I finally make it to Meg and Patroclus tent. Sighing I barely open the flap and Meg sits right up in bed with a dagger ready to kill me. Oh crud please tell me she isn't going to sleep kill me! I put my hands up in defense as she slowly lowers the blade and stands up walking my way.

"Diana? What's going on? Why are you back here?" Meg ask me as she drops the dagger and comes over to hug me.

"Well hello to you too. Let's just say that the deal wouldn't have kept anyway. I was accused of being a spy by Hector and decided to take my leave." I explain to her as she turns away from me and spreads a blanket on the floor.

"You can sleep here then, I can tell you are tired and if you sleep into the morning I will make sure that no one bothers you either. After that you may want to talk to Achilles." she tells me as I lay down on the blanket.

"I doubt he will want to see me. Has he already found another to warm his bed?" I ask sarcasticaly as I lay my head down and yawn.

"No, he hasn't had any women. At least that is what Patroclus has told me." Meg replies as she gets back into bed with Patroclus.

Achilles POV

The next morning was one I was dreading. It was true Helen had returned to her pig of a husband but it didn't stop the wars. After getting dressed I walked out of my tent and went to Patroclus and Meg's. I was stunned by what I saw when I opened the flap. There laying on a blanket in the sand was Diana. This had to be a trick, I knew she was in Troy yet right there before my eyes she laid. Royal Trojan clothes and all. Meg was the first to see me and she looked at me in shock as well.

"Shh, don't wake her. She's been through enough." Meg says grabbing my arm and leading me out of the tent.

"It's really her? This isn't a trick or a dream?" I question as I try and look in the tent again but Meg stops me.

"No it's not a dream or a trick. Diana returned late last night. She was accused by one of the Princes as being a spy. So she returned here." Meg explains to me with a sigh.

"Why did she not come speak to me?" I ask wondering what could possibly be running through Diana's mind.

"She thinks that you have replaced her with another. Though she will never admit it but she does have feelings for you." Meg tells me as she forces me to look at her. "Though I know one of the Princes of Troy love her as well. Yet her insulted her and hurt her. She may need you now more than ever Achilles."

One of those princes hurt her and had the nerve to accuse her of such actions. Rage and anger flow through my veins as I look back to the tent. I never should have let her go. Somehow I should have made her stay her with Meg, Patroclus and...me. Just then Patroclus walks out of the tent yawning and stretching. Not knowning what was ahead I walked past him and into the tent. I knelt down beside Diana just as she started to stir.

Once her eyes opened and she sat up just a little I grabbed her and took her in my arms and pressed my lips against hers. I didn't care what deals she had made or what others thought of us this is where Diana belonged right her with me, in my arms. She didn't push me away like I expected her to instead she returned my kiss and held onto me.

"Never go back to Troy. Promise me that Diana." I tell her as I press my forehead against hers.

"I promise." she tells me as I can feel her eyes upon me.

Holding her close to my body I realized how protective I was to Diana and I had a feeling it was only going to grow stronger and for once I did not mind. I wanted Diana to be with me and just the thought of her with another man made me want to go mad.

"Hate to break up the little reunion but orders from the King." a man says walking up to me and handing me a scroll then leaving.

I unroll the scroll and read the orders. That idiot of a King wants to attack. He had already sent a declaration to Troy. There was no way I would fight for him though. After all that has happened even after the precious Helen was returned he was still out for blood. I tore the scroll up as Diana looked at me confused.

"What does he plan on doing now?" Diana asks me.

"He want's to attack Troy, he has already sent a declaration to Troy but my men will not fight for him. We only agreed to get Helen back and that is what has happened, thanks to you." I tell her with a smile as I look at her.

"I was just doing what I thought was right, I should not have done what I did." she tells me as she looks away from me.

"You showed more bravery than any woman I have ever met. Be proud of that." I tell her as I take her chin in my fingers and have her look at me.

Diana looks up at me and I swear her eyes sparkle at me. Just one smile and I know that I would do anything in the world for this woman. I have never felt this before and something told me if I let her go I would never feel it again.

"We shall stay here, none of my men shall fight on this day." I tell her as Patroclus comes in hearing what I just said and he looks angry.

"None of us shall fight? What of our pledge?" Patroclus asks me with anger in his voice.

"I am the leader and I will say who we and who we will not fight cousin. You still have many years and battle left in you. This is not our fight." I tell him as I try to calm him putting my hand on his shoulder but he pushes my hand away.

"No, so now that Diana has returned you will not fight?! I do not understand!" Patroclus yells as he storms out of the tent.

"He is young and has so much to learn." I say as Diana walks up to me and takes my hand.

"Learning can be hard for those who think they know everything. Don't you remember being his age?" she questions and I barely laugh as I do remember how young and restless I was. Just like Patroclus.

"My decision is final. We will not fight tomorrow." I say as I lead her out of the tent.

The day went by faster than normal as Diana returned to help Meg with whatever she could and I continue to train the men. Though we were not fighting that was no excuse not to keep training. My men were loyal and brave and I was proud of each and everyone of them, even Patroclus who I knew hated me even though I hoped it wouldn't last for long.

Diana's POV

After a long day helping Meg with anything and everything I walk back to Achilles tent. Walking inside brings back old yet familiar memories. Most of them were good memories to be honest. The sun was just starting to set as Achilles walked inside covered in sweat. A part of me could barely keep my mouth from dropping to the ground.

"Diana are you well? You look a little red." Achilles tells me as he walks up to me.

I grab onto him and kiss him. Not caring that he was sweaty or probably going to make me smell as well all I wanted was to be in his arms. He held onto me tight and kissed me back. Falling into bed was something my mind and body remembered.

Afterwards as I lay on his chest as he slept. Part of me could not believe I was here again yet I felt content. I smiled as my eyes started to close only to hear men outside of my side of the tent. I could easily tell who one voice belonged to and it scared me to death.

"We will go into battle tomorrow, I will not allow my cousins name to be dishonored." Patroclus told someone.

Just then the tent flap opened and I closed my eyes to act like I was asleep. Patroclus came into the tent and took something. I knew what it was, Achilles armor. Oh dear I still wasn't able to stop this either. I could hear him leaving as I sat up slowly careful not to wake Achilles this would only cause more problems for him. I grabbed my dress and put it on but used a dagger to cut of the length of the skirt and made the top smaller so I could move easier. I had to stop Patroclus from his own death. Even if it meant my own.


	13. Chapter 13

Diana's POV

War is hell, that my friend is an understatement. After I followed Patroclus and then men who followed him thinking he was Achilles I saw the Trojan army waiting for us. Well that is not the best thing to see first thing in the morning. Patroclus playing as his cousin was giving the men orders on where to attack and when as I tried to make my way through the warriors. Not an easy task at all. Just when I was almost able to grab his arm he let out a loud war cry and the battle started.

"Oh for the love of the Pharaoh!" I yelled as men ran past me.

Nothing I could do would stop them but even if I had to guard Patroclus I would make sure that he did not die. I would hate to think that Meg's child would grow up without a father. Once again I manage to make my way through the warriors while fighting off some myself with a sword I picked up from a dead warrior. I hated to do it but now it was either kill or be killed.

My heart was beating far faster than it ever had as I turned just in time to see Patroclus and Hector fighting. Oh dear god, I knew the outcome of that battle and now I knew I had to stop it. Hector rose his sword about to attack Patroclus when I placed myself in front of him and blocked his attack with my weapon.

"Diana? So this is where your loyalty lies?" Hector questions while I just try and hold our position.

"I will not allow a beloved friend to lose the father of her child!" I yell as I push him backwards.

This confuses him as he regains his composure. Knowing he wouldn't attack first I decide to make the first move and push Patroclus out of harms way. He looked not only upset but embarrassed. Right now I didn't care what his feelings were because I was just here to save his life. Hector saw as Patroclus looked at me confused and decided to take advantage thinking that Patroclus was still Achilles. Jumping from my spot to once again stand in front of Patroclus this time Hector's sword does connect...with my body.

"Diana!" Patroclus yells as he looks down at me.

Looking down I can see Hector's sword in my shoulder. Falling to my knees I looked up at Hector I wanted to cry. To be honest I didn't know if this wound would kill me or what but now I was truly frightened. Hector removed his blade as Patroclus removed the head piece he was wearing and knelt down beside me taking me in his arms. I could feel the blood going down my arm.

"Diana...I didn't..." Hector stumbles over his own words as he looked down at my once beautiful blue gown now being stained with my red blood.

"Haven't you done enough?! First you accuse her of being a spy and now you kill her!" Patroclus yells right at Hector.

Hector didn't know what to say as he continued to look down at me. Fear was written all over his face as well as anger and pain. Not knowing what else to do I just leaned against Patroclus as he picked me up in his arms. Turning away from Hector he began to walk back to camp telling the other warriors to return with him. Of course they obeyed him even though now they knew he was not Achilles.

"Diana, stay with me don't close your eyes." Patroclus said as he started to run now.

I tried my best, I really did but my eyes eventually won and they closed. Still I could feel that Patroclus was running as fast as he could with me in his arms. Finally he stopped and I felt someone else grab me and hold me close to them.

Achilles POV

Fear and anger raged through my body as I saw Patroclus in my armor holding a bleeding and passed out Diana in his arms. Taking Diana from Patroclus I held her close to me as I took her into my tent. How did I let this happen? Now she may even die. Patroclus knew who did this and I would make sure that he told me. Meg came in with two other women who managed to bandage her wound while I held her.

"Di...oh why do you always have to play the heroine?" Meg said with a sigh as she took Diana's free hand in her own.

Patroclus walked inside my tent with his head down clearly ashamed that he allowed such a thing to happen to Diana.

"Who did this?" I ask while grinding my teeth.

"Prince Hector of Troy, he went to kill me but instead Diana stopped him by blocking him with her body." Patroclus states.

That damn Prince was going to pay for what he did. How dare he even come near her after all the pain and hell he had put her through. I would make sure that no matter what happened with Diana, Hector would pay with his own life.

"Why Patroclus...you knew better yet you disguised yourself as Achilles and went to war..." Meg said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Now not only because of Hector but because of you Diana may be dying." I state as I look up at him. "What have you to say for yourself now?"

Hector's POV

Sitting in my room I couldn't get the vision out of my head. I actually stabbed Diana. Though I wasn't after her she managed to jump right in front of that other man and my sword struck her. Now for all I know she could be dead and it is all my fault. Damn! I grab a vase and throw it against the wall. Hearing that noise Paris walks in and looks around my room and all is disarray.

"What in the world happened Hector?" Paris questions me as he walks forward.

"It's all my fault...she jumped in the way and my sword struck her." I manage to say as I pace the room.

"What? Who did you sword strike?" Paris says as he grabs me and forces me to look at him.

"Diana." I reply and his eyes go from understanding to murder.


	14. Chapter 14

Meg's POV 

All this chaos was what Diana wanted to stop and now look at her. Laying before me on a make shift bed of furs with a wound that could possibly end her life. Grabbing her hand I can't help but cry as the doctor tries his best to stitch her up. Things looked grave and no only did I not want to hear or know but neither did Achilles. Whenever he was with her I could tell her regretted every letting his eyes close with her beside him. Di was still unconscious and this was going on the second day. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes as I saw her skin become paler and paler.

"Oh Di, come on you can't let this kill ya. Remember we take care of one another." I beg her as I tighten my grip on her.

Achilles reluctantly left the tent. Only one thing was on his mind now. Revenge. Even if Diana did survive he would want Hector to pay for what he did to her. After a few hours he returned and put on his own armor. Looking down at Diana I could see his will and hunger for Hector's death grow.

"It won't help to go ahead and do the one thing Diana was against." I say but don't dare look at him.

"Look where that got her? Saving others and always putting herself last. All that got her was a sword through her shoulder. I'll have his head Meg. I promise you that." Achilles tells me as chills go down my back.

Right as the tent flap closed I felt Diana's grip on me tighten.

"Di?" I question as I look down at her.

Paris' POV

Anger and rage went through my body what was worse was that is was my own brothers fault for the reason I am feeling now. Looking at Hector now I was doing all that I could to restrain myself. What made him want to hurt her?! She never did anything wrong to him and this is how he repays her?

"What in the name of the gods made you hurt her!" I yell at my brother demanding a answer.

"I was after Achilles, she got in the way saying she wouldn't let a friend's child become fatherless. I had no idea she would do such a thing for if I had then I would have never hurt her." Hector tells me as he looks me right in the eyes.

"Why should I believe that? This is the same woman you yourself accused of being a spy. You mean to tell me only now do you realize your error in hurting her?" I question him as he looks at me as if I betrayed him.

Shaking his head Hector pushes past me as if he can not bare to stand the sight of me. Knowing Diana I had to make sure she was safe or at least a live for that fact. Meg...Diana's sister. She would know more than anyone. If only there was a way to find her at that hell of a camp. Deciding to take a risk I quickly dress in servants clothes and take a secret passage out of the palace.

Once at the beach I do see a woman standing on the sand as the waves bring the water to her feet. Praying to the gods that whoever that is knows Meg of is in fact Meg I walk forward. She doesn't even turn my way but continues to look out to the horizon.

"Meg?" I ask the woman and she finally looks over at me.

"Paris? What in the world are you doing here?" she questions me but doesn't move from her spot.

"I beg of you, please tell me Diana's condition." I tell her as I am about to get on my knees just to beg for information.

Meg sighs as she looks back out to the sea. That's never a good sign and I felt a twinge of pain in my heart.

"She lives...for now. No guarantees or anything like that though. Why do you care?" Meg says as she turns back to me and looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Hector told me what happened. I had to know for myself if she was alive. My brother is almost convinced she is dead-" I start.

"Then let him believe that, perhaps that will make him stop killing others." Meg says as she turns and walks back to the camp.

Well I did get my answer but a part of me still wanted to see Diana myself. Sneaking into this place was not as easy as it looked. Still I knew I had to be careful and be aware of my surroundings. Once I got to the tent I was almost sure was Achilles I snuck inside and was able to see Diana in the center of the tent. She was motionless which scared the heck out of me. Crawling to her side I took her hand and must of scared her because her eyes opened wide.

"Diana...you're alive?" I question as she blinks twice to make sure she isn't dreaming.

"You...have...to...leave..." she tells me and I can see the tears in her eyes. "He'll...kill...you...please...go."

I heard a commotion outside and quickly took my leave. Not sure what else to do I decided to go back to the palace. Only to be caught by my brother. Hector glared at me but also had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Does she live?" Hector asks me.

This was a chance to lie and make him feel horrible which was something I honestly wanted to do and I did.

"She is dead, you are the one who will carry her death with you for the rest of your life." I say and then walk right past him.


	15. Chapter 15

Diana's POV

My body was weak, there was no way to deny that still I knew I couldn't let Achilles kill Hector. Lifting myself up wasn't easy since the stitching in my shoulder was pretty tight and the bandage over it would need to be changed soon. That didn't stop me from standing up though. Once that was accomplished I went over to the basin and was very happy to see clean water int he bowl. Washing my face and what body I could felt good.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" I hear Meg call out to me.

Turning to her I can't help but smile. I thought I was suppose to the be older more responsible one? Guess things change after you get injured. Still I knew I couldn't be stopped, not even by Meg. In fact she would be my ally now.

"You have to help me, Achilles is going to kill Hector and we can't let that happen. It will only bring more chaos." I tell her as I manage to change into a new dress.

"Di? What in the world? Why are you doing this? After all wasn't it you who said we can't change the past?" Meg question as she helps me with the dress.

"We have the chance to Meg, I was wrong I think this is our chance to save all these people. I saved Patroclus didn't I?" I question her as she nods her head at me and helps tie the last part of my dress.

"What is your plan?" Meg asks with me with a serious face and her hands on her hips.

Achilles POV

Bringing Patroclus with me might not have been the best idea but I knew he would be able to handle himself to a point. I knew he felt guilty about what happened to Diana. I was still fuming from it and now I would be able to take my revenge on Hector. Man to man. He had better be willing to accept my challenge as well. We made our camp just a few miles outside of Troy so that we all could get in a good rest before the battle tomorrow. I was going to make sure it would happen.

"You are either thinking about Diana on killing Hector. Which is it?" Patroclus asks me not even turning away from the fire he was looking into.

"Both, I'm still angry with you about taking my armor and leading my men." I tell him as I throw a stick into the fire.

"We needed to fight!" Patroclus yells

"That was my decision to make not yours! Now look what you actions caused! Diana may be dead for all I know!" I yell at Partoclus then make my way to my tent.

The next morning I woke early and was dressed ready to take my revenge on Hector. With my comrades with me I knew we would not loose if Hector decided a battle needed to take place. Once we stood before the gate of Troy only to hear Hector and his father the King call out to us.

"You have what you want! Leave us in peace!" The King yells out to my army.

"You have killed one of our own. We come to take the head of the man who killed her!" I yell out to them at the top of my lung.

Hector looked completely shocked as I told him of Diana's death. The King looked to his son confused and Hector began to explain to him what happened. The King looked concerned at first but then did something not even I could have seen coming. The King slapped Hector.

"You dared to kill a woman with you blade?! A woman you once told me you loved?!" The King yelled clearly angry by his sons actions.

Paris was standing beside his brother as he looked out to me. Would the youngest Prince dare to say something to me? After all this is more his fault than anyone.

"I challenge you Hector! Man against Man. This way I can avenge Diana's death!" I call out to him.

Hector looked down at me and seemed accept his fate with a nod. Well that was the only manly thing the man had ever done in his life I am sure. Paris and the King tried to beg him to stop and not come down and fight me. An hour went by as the gates of Troy opened wide to us. Hector rode out on a chariot and was only a few feet away from me when an arrow came flying out of nowhere.

"You dare to have your archers attack me?!" I yell at Hector who honestly looks just as surprised at I am.

"No! I dare to aim for you!" I hear a female voice call out.

Turning to our right both of us are surprised by the sight we see. There standing to the side is none other than Meg and Diana standing right beside her. Hector and I could barely believe our eyes. Was this a trick or die she really live? Dismounting the chariot Hector began to walk up to Diana and Meg. I followed close behind him. Once there I could tell Diana was very weak for her skin was pale and Meg was barely able to hold her up.

"Diana? What in the world are you doing here?" I ask her as she looks at me with a small and fragile smile.

"I have come to beg you for one last wish." she tells me as I can see her face wet with sweat.

"Anything, please tell me and I will grant it for you." I tell her as her legs give in and she falls to the ground.

Hector manages to picks her up and hold her much against my will but I knew she was in trouble and I wasn't going to start a fight right now. All I wanted was to hear her last wish. Kneeling down beside her I took her hand and looked into her weak eyes.

"My wish must be fulfilled by you and Hector...please don't kill each other." Diana begs me as she looks into my eyes.

Her last wish, her dying wish was that Hector and I would not kill each other. Though I knew it wasn't a good idea I nodded to her in agreement as did Hector. Smiling Diana reached her hand out to me and put her hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry...I didn't help you both sooner." she tells me as she then looks to Hector and with one last smile on her face Diana's body then goes limp into Hector's embrace.

I watched as Diana's hand fell from my cheek and I felt a part of my heart go with it. Looking up to Hector I could tell we would both make sure her wish would be fulfilled but we needed to be away with one another. Meg began to cry and Patroclus came over to comfort her.

"Take her into the city, bury her as one of your own. Perhaps then your gods will forgive you for her death." I say through clenching teeth as I stand and order my army to return back to camp.

"Trojans will honor her and accept her body as one of their own." Hector assures me as he stands up with Diana in his arms.

"Don't mistake me Trojan Prince. This wish is only for her, if I could I would kill you on the spot. Your people had better honor her for all she sacrificed for them. Including her life." those were my last words to Prince Hector as I helped a crying Meg up with Patroclus and walked away from Troy...just like I promised Diana.


	16. Chapter 16

Hector's POV

By the gods what had I done? The woman laying before me now dead in my arms was someone I knew was honest and true until her tragic end by my own hand. My body trembled as I looked down upon her body. Holding her tight to me would not make her precious heart beat again. Achilles told me to take her to Troy with me and have her buried as one of our own. Standing and holding Diana in my arms I began my walk back into the palace. Many servants bowed their heads as we passed and finally I arrived in the garden where Diana always was when she was here that is. Laying her down on the stone slab was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Hector?" I hear my father's voice call out to me but I do not reply. "What did Achilles tell you?"

"Bury her as one of our own, then perhaps the gods would forgive me for her death." I reply in monotone.

I didn't want to be with anyone at this time instead I just wanted to be beside Diana. My head and heart will still trying to convince myself that this wasn't real. This was all a dream I would wake up from at any moment and Diana would be there smiling at me. That didn't happen though. No matter how many times I closed my eyes and prayed her eyes never opened again. Putting my hand on her now chill body I could barely restrain myself.

"She will be prepaired as a royal. Diana will be remember my son but she would not want to you be as you are now." My father says as he walks to my side and puts his hand on my shoulder. "She would want you to be strong for not only Troy but for yourself."

Part of my father's words were true. Something told me that Diana wouldn't want me to be like I was yet that did not stop me. Knowing her death was my fault was something I would never forget and always forget. Taking Diana's hand I put them over her stomach and as I look at her it looks as though she is only sleeping. If only that were the truth.

Paris POV

Watching my brother and father from a distance was hard. I knew that Hector cared for Diana very much yet now he would never see or speak to her again. My father managed to lead Hector away just to get some food and summon servants to prepare her body for burial. That was when I took my chance. With some hesitation I walked up to the stone slab and the sight before me brought me to tears. She looked so peaceful though. Her long red hair was disheveled yes but other than that she looked like the angel I knew her to be.

"Why? Of all the people why did death have to claim you?" I ask her knowing I will not hear a reply from her lips.

Putting my hand on her cheek I can feel her body is starting to grow cold. A part of me froze and no matter what I did I could not remove my hand from her cheek. Anger raged through me, Achilles blamed my brother when it was really his cousins fault! Had he not have disguised himself my brother would have never fought him and Diana would not be lying dead before me. Just then I hear other foot steps. I remove my hand from her cheek just as the servants arrive and bow down to me.

"She was an angel, I pray you help reflect that." I tell them as I turn and walk away from the garden no longer able to stand the sight before my eyes.

Once out of the garden I begin to walk back to my room when a pair of hands stop me and pull me into another room. As my eyes adjust I can see Meg looking at me and her eyes were red a clear sign that she had been crying over Diana's death.

"Meg? You could be killed for being here." I tell her as she just shakes her head at me.

"Just listen Paris, though Diana is dead and I know that Achilles will never move on I need you to promise me that you will force Hector to if need be." Meg tells me as I look at her thoroughly confused.

"What are you talking about? How would I be able to do that?" I question her as she shrugs and looks around the palace.

"You must, after all I don't want Diana to have wasted her life on someone who won't move on and become the great King she knew he could be. Just remember that Paris." Meg tells me and then walks off clearly ending our conversation.

A few hours had passed and now every royal in the palace was dressed in black. Clear to tell we were all mourning Diana. None as bad as Hector though. My brother stood before her body now dressed in a long white Trojan gown. Her hair was all done up as well with a crown upon her head. She looked so peaceful, just like an angel. Walking to Hector I take my place beside him as we both looked down upon her.

"That wasn't your fault, his cousin should not have disguised himself." I tell Hector trying to comfort him but Hector continues to stare at Diana.

"We are both at fault then, yet I am the one who mourns her most." Hector answers grimly.

Nodding I watch as the priest and our father walk to the stone slab and begin the funeral ceremony. Trying to keep my eyes on Diana I notice as Hector takes her hand on holds it tight within his. After many prayers Hector bends down and kisses Diana on her forehead. He whispered something as well but I couldn't make out what he said. That would just be between the two of them...forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Diana's POV

I felt weightless. That was a new feeling but the last thing I remember was looking at a tall handsome blonde man and another man he was equally as handsome with curly brown hair. Was it all just a dream or what had happened? Just then I could hear a beeping sound in my room. Odd that sounded like a heart monitor. Opening my eyes I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. Hospital? When did I get here? Just as I finish that thought the door opens and a nurse walks up to me.

"Ah finally you are awake. I will inform your doctor at once." the nurse tells me with a smile as she practically runs out of the room.

Was it just me or did my nurse have an accent? Either way I just continued to look around the room. It was nice and boring all at the same time. Then again what did you expect from a hospital room? This was a place to heal not some fancy hotel. Surprising me there was a knock at the door and looking over I see a man walk in and clearly I can tell that he is my doctor. I can't get a good look at his face since his paper work is blocking it from my view.

"Well glad to see you have finally awoken from your slumber sleeping beauty." the man tells me as he and the nurse walk forward to my bed.

Wait did he just refer to me as sleeping beauty?

"Nurse I think I should talk to her alone." the doctor tells the nurse who nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

The doctor finally puts the paper work down on my meal table but still he won't look up to let me see his face. This was starting to scare me and I really wanted to yell for help right about now but something stopped me.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?" the doctor asks me as he sighs.

"I'm sorry? Do we know each other?" I question the doctor who I can hear chuckle now.

"Oh Diana, still trying to always answer my questions with your own." the man says as he looks up at me.

"Achilles?" my mouth asks on it own accord as the man before me looks like a carbon copy of the blonde man in my dream. "I don't understand, I thought it was all just a dream?"

Achilles smiles as he walks up to my side and sits down on the side of my bed. Carefully and slowly he puts his hand on my cheek. His touch is so familiar and warm that I don't reject it but instead accept it with a full heart. I lean into his touch.

"No dream, not anymore I have traveled thousands of years to be with you. I don't intend to let you go ever again." he tells me as he leans in and kisses me.

With that one kiss all my memories of my so called dream come flooding back. The Trojan War, Helen of Troy, Paris...Hector. Then I remember Meg and quickly pull away from our kiss and look him right in the eyes.

"What about Meg?" I question him quickly.

"No need to worry, she stayed in the past to be with Patroclus. They then had four children and lived to a very old age. She did want me to pass on a message though. Never forget about her." Achilles tells me and I can't help but nod.

I knew that Meg would be happy with Patroclus but I wished him all the luck in the world with trying to keep her calm. Ha I was barely able to do that and I was like her sister. Still it was sad that I wouldn't see her again in this time. Sighing I feel Achilles take my hand in his and give it a small kiss.

"So my mermaid, what will we do in this lifetime? For I have many stories to tell you of the past but I cannot wait to see the future." he tells me and my heart melts.

"Please tell me about the past as we write the future." I tell him as I sit up in the bed and look at him.

After hearing about my funeral which to be honest scared the heck out of me Achilles then explained to me that Hector did marry for love just like I had wanted him to. Turns out the woman looked somewhat close to me. Ever scarier if you ask me but oh well. Meg and Patroclus went on to have four children and a very bright future. Helen was killed which honestly didn't shock me.

"You were still known as the mermaid at camp though." Achilles tells me with a laugh.

"That really stuck? Wow they took that joke pretty serious." I say with a sigh as the nurse walks back in with more papers in her hand, Achilles took them and the nurse then left. "What are those?"

"Discharge papers, by the way the name isn't Achilles anymore it's Raymond but you can call me Ray. Then again you could always call me Dr. Hollas too." he told me with a wink.

Who in their right mind would give him a PHD? I had no clue but I was happy to be in my own time with him. Yes Meg wasn't here but I knew that she was happy and that was all that mattered. Achilles I mean Ray filled out the paper work with a smile and once he finished he looked over to me.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asks me with a grin.

Nodding I stand up and go into the bathroom where my clothes are in a bag waiting for me. Opening the bag I put on my normal clothes and start to wonder how they got here in the first place. Walking back out I see Achilles hand the papers back to the nurse who smiles and waves goodbye to me.

"Ready to show me your time? Also perhaps explain to me why you never told me you were from the future?" he questions.

Oh right, I never did tell him that did I?


	18. Chapter 18

Diana's POV

I thought it was over, that I would never have to think of Troy or Paris or even Hector as well as Meg and Patroclus as nothing but memories.

I was wrong.

It seemed as though I was back in the land I had once left for the Trojan war, still a part of me knew that something was off. Though the things around me were just like the ones in my time something was different. That's when I felt a strong hand touch my face and as if I were waking from a dream my eyes opened again and there stood Hector before me. I didn't understand it, I remembered waking up in my own time with Achillies, unless that was somehow all a dream.

"She's alive?" the King asks looking at Hector completely confused, just like me at this point.

"The gods must be watching out for her, I swear father her heart did stop, I felt it myself." Hector said looking from myself to his father. "Is this some sort of miracle?"

The King didn't know what to say as the healers came forward and began to look me over in any way that they could. From checking my eyes to my pulse it seemed as though I had returned from the dead. Or perhaps I was in such a deep sleep that I appeared to be dead and did in fact dream that in my own time Achillies and I were together and normal, something I doubt would ever happen nor would I dream of again.

"Her heart is strong my King, the gods must have helped her fight her way back to the living." the healer says to Hector and the King.

Looking down I see I am in a white dress, one that I wouldn't doubt royalty would wear. Slowly lifting my hand I touch my head and can feel a crown of leaves upon my head. This had to mean that I was dead, why else would Hector have brought me back here? Looking to Hector I can still see shock in his face as another face bursts through the crowd and there stands Paris who manages to crack a small smile.

"Not willing to give up on the living just yet?" Paris asked as he looked at me.

"I suppose not, I really don't remember very much at all." I say still in a bit of a daze.

"It is a good thing you brought her back, however she needs rest and I doubt this is the place to allow her to rest and keep her sanity, I suggest someone take her to a room far from here." the only female healer said as she looked to Hector and Paris.

"I shall, this way Paris can keep an eye out for any enemies." Hector says as he lifts me into his arms and to be honest yes I did feel very tired.

Hector held me close to his body as he began to walk out of the room followed by the King and a few other servants. I didn't know what to say or do so I just decided to keep silent as I tried to figure things out for myself. One question did pop up in my mind though. How will Achilles react when he finds out that I am in fact not dead? I can't imagine it will be a good reaction at all. Hector looks down at me as he embraces me.

"For a moment I thought I lost you, all of us did, and I didn't get the chance to apologize to you. Please forgive me Diana for I know you could not be a spy." Hector says as he looks as though he may even cry but that was still doubtful.

*"For a moment there you did, would you like to know what heaven looks like?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "I believe you Hector and I know you did not mean the words you said so you are forgiven."

Hector manages to smile down at me as we reach a room, one that I remembered when I was here. This was the room that I had used when Paris saved/bought me. Hector pushed the doors open with one push of his leg and took me right to the bed and laid me down.

"Father, I wish to have a word with Diana alone, then you may speak with her as much as you wish." Hector asks and the King nods as he then walks out with the others following close behind him.

"What will happen if Achilles finds out that I am not dead?" I question Hector as he looks at me as though he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"He would probably demand you back, I would have to fight him and we would fight to the death." Hector said standing and looking away from me. "I would end him so you would never have to go to him again."

"You said so yourself he wouldn't have trouble finding a new woman, you don't think he will just move on and find someone else?" I question as I sit up in the bed and stare him down.

"That's possible, as long as you are not seen and kept safe here I doubt he will do anything. The Greeks will leave and he will go with them. After that we can talk about a future." Hector says looking over his shoulder at me. "Achilles is not who you think he is, though his mother may have had him blessed by the gods but he isn't loyal to anyone but himself, think about that Diana before you decide who would be best for you."

Hector takes my hand and kisses it before turning and walking out of my room. What scared me was he had a good point. Achilles was only loyal to himself, not to mention no matter how much I dreamed he would never be the man that I dreamed of. He killed others and fought for men with such horrible powers under their hands. Did I really want to be a part of that? My head then decides to give me another question, would the Trojan horse be happening sometime soon as well?


	19. Poll Notice

Not an update but I did want to let you guy know that I did create a poll on my profile page about who you all think Diana will end up with at the end of the story. Hope you got and take it since I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks for all the love and support!

-AngelNatari


	20. Chapter 19

Diana's POV

Three days had passed and though I knew something bad was on the way Paris and Hector did their best to distract me. Looking out to the city I began to wonder how many helpless lives would be lost when the Trojan horse trick was put into play and now with Achilles thinking I am dead he would have even more reason to do it. I wish I knew what to do, a part of me felt like I could still stop this though granted after being shot and almost killed that part had diminished quite a bit now.

"Shouldn't you still be resting?" A familiar male voice asks me.

Turning around I see Paris walking my way for once not with a girl on his arm. Either this guy was actually trying to change or I was very good at hallucinating. Dressed in his normal royal blue robes he didn't have a clue that the battle was nowhere close to over and that many lives still hung in the mix even after returning Helen.

"If I laid in that bed any longer I fear I would have become a part of it." I tell him trying to keep the joking mood going.

Paris tenderly touches my arm and looks into my eyes and my head is now telling me to make a run for it because it's bad enough two men have already fought over me. Apparently that is also the part that I don't listen to either.

"Diana, your health is serious, Hector and I both saw you lying dead before us. I never wish to see that again in my lifetime." Paris said as he pulled me close to him and embraced me placing his chin on the top of my head. "You need to rest and allow your body to heal, wouldn't want to suddenly pass out on the palace floors."

This was the only time I had seen Paris seriously concerned for someone other than himself, needless to say it was a little weird. Paris pulled away and looked down at me and I could see not only concern but fear in his eyes.

"Paris, I promise you I am well, I have had more than enough rest though I appreciate you looking out for me as well just believe me when I say I am more than able to stand and walk around the palace." I explain to him and after a few moments I see a small smile on his face followed by a nod.

"As you wish Diana, I must go now, Father has summoned me but I am sure Hector will be in any moment to check on you as well." Paris replied then quickly pecked my forehead with a kiss and left the room.

What was with him? Paris is not the way I remember him before I well you know died. Looking down I see my long white dress flow in the breeze that's coming from the outside of the balcony. Troy was something that Hector cherished I knew that but Paris just seemed to want to bed any woman he found. Though that opinion of him was slowly changing in my mind. All this was still a bit confusing but I knew I had to get a message to Meg somehow and at least let her know I was alive and well. Maybe she could also give me heads up on when the Trojan horse trick would be happening.

"Did Paris wake you?" Hector asked as he walked in also in his royal blue robes, apparently, no one was really worried about anything today, at least it seemed that way.

"No, I have been up for a while actually, you have come to check on me just like Paris said." I rely with a small giggle.

Hector shakes his head as he joins me and we walk to the edge of the balcony together. Though we were both looking at the city once I can feel Hector's eyes on me. Not that I didn't think Hector was handsome, strong or smart because he was definitely all of that but he also told me the truth when I really didn't want to hear it. Including the sad truth about Achilles, I knew that he only fought for himself and yes in my mind that was terrifying but for some reason I still liked Achilles just like I did Hector.

"You are a grown woman; I am sure you know when you have had enough rest." Hector says as he steps just a little bit closer to me. "Though in this light the title or woman nor mermaid would do no good but perhaps one of a goddess?"

Goddess well that was the furthest thing from the truth and I was about to tell him that until I felt his lips press against mine and no matter how weird or even almost wrong it felt I could feel myself responding and kissing him back.

Meg's POV

I couldn't stay away from Troy, I wanted to know what they did to Diana's body. After asking Patroclus and Achilles what would happen to her body and hearing different stories I decided to come back here and find out myself. Sneaking in the same tunnel that Diana had told me about it was easy to get into the wine cellar and quickly change into a slave's outfit. Blending in with the other slaves I was surprised to see that Paris was in the gardens where I remembered Diana was a lot and he was alone. Taking my chance, I walk right up to Paris and he is very surprised to see me.

"Meg? What are you doing here? They could kill you!" Paris says in a panic as he grabs me and pulled me into another hall.

"I had to find out for myself, please Paris tell me what happened to Diana's body." I plead with him as he looks at me a bit still in shock and confused. "I know it may not make sense but I need to know, she was like a sister to me and I think I deserve to know."

Paris sighs as he looks down and me and something tells me he is hiding something from me, the only question is what could it be? I saw Diana die myself with my own eyes so unless they already buried her or burned her body I should be able to see her still. Paris grabbed my shoulders gently and looked me in the eyes.

"Meg, you have to be able to keep a secret, then I can tell you." Paris tells me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Fine, just tell me or show me whichever one you can do." I reply as he nods and begins to lead me through hall after hall.

Finally, after about 15 halls we stop. Looking around I don't see anyone or anything though.

"Paris what is going on? Is her body already burnt and this is where her ashes are or something?" I question as he shakes his head.

"Not exactly, look up." Paris says and points his fingers up at a balcony.

Doing as I was told I look up and see a balcony with two people on it. They look like they are kissing and after squinting my eyes a lot I can make out that the man is Hector but once I recognize the woman I gasp only to have Paris put his hand over my mouth.

"You promised, you have to keep silent about this. Somehow Diana was able to return from the land of the dead and now my brother and I guard her without lives." Paris explains and he slowly removes his hand from my mouth. "Hector truly loves Diana."

"Paris…why didn't she send word or tell me?" I asked feeling hurt.

"She's only been awake for three days but mostly resting. We haven't let her do much of anything besides eat, sleep and bathe. Know though Meg that Diana is well cared for here and we promise to continue to protect her."

Diana was alive, oh I was so happy to hear that. Even though I couldn't talk to her or anything yet I was just happy knowing I hadn't lost my best friend and sister. Then Achilles came to my mind and my eyes went wide as I look to Paris who raised his eye brow at me.

"What about Achilles? If he finds out, you know he will come back and take her as well as both your heads." I state quickly.

"Therefore you have to keep it a secret. Achilles cannot know that Diana lives, would you really want to return her to someone like Achilles rather than her stay happy here with my brother?" Paris questioned me now. "He needs her, since Diana has rejoined the land of the living she has brought strength to his soul."

I really hated it when Paris was right. Looking back up I could see their long kiss just ending and Hector took Diana in his arms. Sighing I looked back to Paris and nodded. I wouldn't tell Achilles or anyone anything because more than anything I wanted to Diana to be happy and if Hector made her happy then who was I to take that away from her?


	21. Chapter 20

Achilles POV

Standing at the seaside, I look out to the ocean. The place where I had found Diana and saved her life, only to have her taken from me sometime later. This was something that others would think I was used to. After all everyone's lives are in the hands of the gods, or so my warriors tell me. The wind brushed past my face as a small bit of hope was still inside me. Somehow wishing she would come up from the ocean again or even better that this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up with her in my arms again. Foolish thoughts believe me I know, never had I heard of anyone coming back from the dead.

"You still look to the see?" Patroclus's voices breaks my train of thought. "Why cousin? Do you think that she may appear again?"

"That would be the thoughts of a fool, what is it you need Patroclus?" I say as I don't turn my head to even acknowledge him.

"The others have prepared. Though you made a promise to Diana not to kill Hector I hope you may allow one of the others to do it. The horse is ready and we make our attack in three days' time according to Odysseus." Patroclus informs me as he walks to my side.

"Seem's everyone is making plans without me." I say at I turn to walk away from him.

"They know you mourn her, however cousin this is also the perfect time to attack, apparently the prince had feelings for her too and you do not even know if she gave him reason for those feelings." Patroclus finished and just those words were enough to make rage boil inside my veins.

Turning back I grab Patrcolus hard gripping his clothing hard I make sure that he can see the anger and rage inside of my eyes, showing him that he had pushed a limit.

"You know nothing, therefore do not accuse other's. Diana is dead and it is wrong to speak ill of the dead for they cannot defend themselves. You remember her for what she was, after all she was braver then you and I cannot forgive you nor Hector for her death." I practically yell at him.

Patroclus looks scared and he should. Shoving him to the ground I point my finger at him as if giving him a silent warning before turning on my heel and walking back to my tent.

Meg's POV

Only a few days and the Trojan horse would be in Troy and weather anyone wanted Achilles to find out about Diana still being alive, well he was definitely going to find out. There had to be a way to warn Diana though! I didn't want her to die…again. H all the thoughts running through my head as well as my pregnancy scatter brain! Sighing I sit down on the cot and try to think of a plan. What was there that I could really do? I was a pregnant woman but in this time that didn't mean squat. Just then Patroclus comes into the tent and his emotions seemed to be a mixture of fear and anger.

"Why does he treat me as though I am a child?!" Patroclus says as he looks to me for an answer.

"You are his cousin, someone he has helped train and watch grow, he will always think of you like that and think that he has to protect you. It's just something the older sibling or well in this case cousin does." I tell Patroclus as he sits down on the sand before me.

"He just stares at the ocean for hours on end, no offense but with any other woman he would have just gotten drunk and been with another woman to get over her." Patroclus said as he took out his dagger and examined it.

"Maybe he was trying to change? I mean I don't know him very well but I knew Diana and she was able to make people second guess themselves a lot, even me. Now he doesn't have her to question him and he's on his own once again." I try to explain so that Patroclus can understand.

Patroclus was about to speak again when the flaps of the tent open and there stood Achilles himself, in his armor which made me curious and confused. They weren't going into the horse for a few days I thought. Patroclus stood quickly and looked Achilles confused as well. Apparently this was news to both of us.

"We leave now, as for Hector, you take his life Patroclus, that way I keep my promise but get my revenge." Achilles tells Patroclus who seems to be happy with his assignment.

Oh crud, this wasn't going to end well at all. Patroclus grabbed his things as he turned to me. If he thought he was going to leave me at camp with all these idiots he was wrong. Standing I look at him eye to eye.

"There is no way in hell that I am being left here alone, either I go with you or I find my own way." I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Meg, it isn't safe. You need to think about our child as well. If something happened to either of you I would never forgive myself." Patroclus says as he moves forward.

"Then what explanation would you have for yourself if someone raided the camp and killed us? We are better off with you where you say you can defend us instead of being left behind and knowing nothing." I tell him as I shock myself at how much I sounded like Diana.

"She has a point, she can stay inside the horse but we must go now." Achilles says and it nearly gives me a heart attack knowing that he was on my side, that or he just wanted us to shut up so he could go.

Probably the second option.

Grabbing what things we could we made our way to the horse. Seeing it in real life was something that was indescribable. This thing had to have taken forever to build and now it was going to take so many lives to their deaths. Climbing up the ladder and going to a corner where I would sort of be hidden I looked through the cracks as the rest of the soldiers came in. Closing my eyes I began to develop a plan to save Diana and whoever else I could.

Achilles and Patroclus came and sat down beside me. I wondered how long it would take all of us to get there because this was not a trip I was looking forward to. Achilles took out his sword and began to clean it. It wasn't hard to feel the sadness coming from him. Feeling sorry for him was something that came almost natural to me. I grimaced as I began to wonder what would happen when or if he met Diana again. Who was to say that a soldier who didn't know who she was ended her again? That was enough to bring more tears to my eyes.

"Why do you spill tears?" Achilles asks me.

"I can't help but think about Diana." I somewhat lie but also tell the truth.

"She is safe now, no one can harm her. One day we all will join her. Some of us sooner than others." Achilles said not taking his attention from sharpening his sword.

Just those words caused me to gulp. I didn't want anyone to die, I really didn't but what could I do to stop a massive army that was going to war for practically no reason?


	22. Chapter 21

Diana's POV

It was already dark outside when all the sudden an overwhelming feeling of fear hit me. Standing from my bed I walked to the balcony and looked over the city. It wasn't late, though I had denied the request to join the royal family at dinner claiming I was not well which was true. Since I had apparently returned from the land of the dead I had grown tired an nauseous. Something I was not use to at all. Smells I use to love would now make me sick the instant I smelled them. As I watched the people in the city I could see mothers and their children returning to their homes to put their children to sleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Closing my eyes and sighing I began to believe it was just my imagination again.

"Are you well?" I hear Paris call out to me.

"Just having a bit of trouble with my stomach, it should pass once I get a good night's sleep." I say and I'm not sure who I am trying to convince more, myself of Paris.

"You plan to sleep on the balcony?" Paris questions as he walked up to me and barely touches my arm. "If you need rest then please go to bed, I will tell Hector to allow no one to disturb you."

Just as Paris finishes his words we hear the doors to my room open again. Somehow Paris was always very good at making sure he came in silently. Hector on the other hand wasn't as good as his little brother. Walking up to us I close my eyes again as another wave of nausea hits me. Paris begins to explain to Hector why I wasn't at dinner. Hector takes my hand and begins to lead me to the bed, proving that I don't really have another choice.

"You need to rest, we don't want the gods taking you from us again." Hector states as I lay down on the bed. "If you are not better by morning I will call for the healer."

Nodding in agreement I try to relax my body yet it still seems to be on edge about something. Hector stands from sitting beside me on the bed and walks bac over to Paris and I can hear them whispering but can't make out what they are saying. Only a few words are what I am able to make out. They don't sound good either.

"Poison…baby…Achilles…"

Hector and Paris were in my room for a long time thinking that I was asleep by now. After what seemed to be hours they both left the room. My eyes automatically opened. Those three words scared the heck out of me. Had someone really poisoned me and now I was going to die? Before I had time to think about anything else though I could hear guards calling out to one another. Jumping up from my bed and avoiding my sick feeling, I run back to the balcony and the sight before me scares the heck out of me. There on the other side of the gates of Troy stands the famous wooden horse. The one Achilles and many other Greek warriors hid inside in order to gain entry into Troy by disguising themselves in the horse. My heart froze. It was happening, right before my very eyes. Turning on my heel I quickly ran from my room in order to try and find Hector or Paris to tell them not to let that horse inside the city though I feared I would be too late.

Achilles POV

Sitting inside this godforsaken horse has nearly drove the men, including myself, to madness. We want nothing more than Trojan blood across our swords. Agamemnon didn't just want Helen back, he wanted to take Troy and make an example of them. Something his brother and our armies were more than willing to do. Looking back to Patroclus I could see him sleeping with Meg in his arms just as the horse arrived at the gates of the city.

The sight made me think back to Diana and the times we were once together like that. Never again would that happen for she was no longer in this world but a place I could no longer reach her. Maybe one day I will join her in the land where the living do not dwell but until then I would kill any Trojan that dared to come near me, all but the one I swore to her I would not kill. Hector I would leave for Patroclus. Stopping at the gates it wasn't hard to tell the men were restless. Though they still needed to keep silent so that our gift maybe taken inside of the city.

We all could hear the guards yelling to one another but we knew that unless given permission by one of the royal family that the gates to the city would not be opened.

"We're here?" Meg asks as she rubbed her eyes clearly just waking up.

"Yes but keep silent, they cannot know we are in here, if they know it's a trap then we are as good as dead." I warn her in a whisper.

Meg put her hand over her mouth and nodded as Patroclus kneeled beside me. Meg knew that she would be left in the horse as we went to kill. Patroclus and her had already had that discussion the whole way here. Argument after argument. Looking forward through one of the cracks in the horse I managed to see up to the walls of the gate and could see what looked to be Hector, the King and Paris looking down at our little gift with confusion. Rolling my eyes I wished they would just go on and let us in so I could finish my task and be done. However I didn't expect to see another royal, one dressed in a long white dress with a veil covering the back of her head all the way down to the small of her back running to them and pleading with them.

"Who is the new princess?" I heard one of the men ask Agamemnon.

Looking to Agamemnon because I wanted to know the answer myself we were all surprised to hear that not only did he have no idea who she was, but no on in this godforsaken horse had ever seen her let alone heard of her. Back to looking out the crack I tried to squint my eyes to get a better look at her but it seemed as though she kept her face hidden. Hector held her close and it looked like he was trying to re assure her as he began to lead her away from the group. Paris followed shortly after and then the King giving no word to the guard, at least not yet.

"Whoever she is, she may have just cost us our victory. When we get inside the man to bring me her head will win as much gold as they can carry." Agamemnon swore quietly.

The men all seemed to smile at the same time, they now had a target and once they got inside I felt sorry for the woman they were going to hunt down but she wasn't my problem. Paris and Hector were and I would make sure that at least Paris died by my hand.

Finally after hours of waiting the gates finally opened and slowly we were pulled inside of the city. The men stayed still as we all were in the center of the horse just waiting for our moment to strike. The Trojans wouldn't know what hit them and they wouldn't be able to fight back thanks to our element of surprise. We didn't know how many men it took to pull our gift inside but once it finally stopped it looked like the guards tried to check the horse and failed to find us. Sealing not only their death but the death of the royal family of troy as well.


	23. Chapter 22

Hector's POV

Diana had rushed to us as we were accepting a peace gift from the Greeks claiming we shouldn't trust them. Fearing she had come down with fever and that she was imagining things so I picked her up and carried her back to her room, very much against her will. Laying her back on her bed as a servant brought me water and a rag to try and cool Diana down because her body was very hot. As I tried to calm her she began to try and make me promise that I would not allow the horse inside the gates of the city which I agreed to so that she would lay down and rest.

"You don't understand, if you let that thing in here it will bring nothing but death for you and your people with it." She tells me as I put the rag on her head.

Her body is sweating and it looks like a fever is running through her body as I place the rag on her head.

"I swear to you, I will not allow it to be let inside the city." I tell her and after my words she stops resisting me and rests on the bed.

Looking at her I fear for the worse, I fear someone has poisoned her and that the poison it going through her body making her sicker. Keeping the rag on her forehead I take another rag and try to cool off the rest of her body. Something was wrong with her and I feared leaving her on her own. I didn't want her to wake up even worse and no one to be there to care for her. So I took Diana in my arms and laid down beside her. I could feel her body was starting to cool off and continued to use the rags to keep her calm and cool. Hope began to return to me when after a few hours it seemed as though the fever had broken. What I didn't expect was for her to awaken and kiss me with more passion then I had ever felt from one person. I quickly pulled away from her thinking it was the sickness again only to look at her face as see she was no longer sweaty and her skin was normal to the touch.

"I was never sick, I was scared, I don't want you to die." Diana said as she leaned forward and kissed me again.

As she tangled her fingers in my hair I could feel my need for her grow as I was sure her need for myself was growing as well and that night Diana and I gave into one another. I didn't know what she was talking about when she told me she didn't want me to die but all I knew was if she wanted me then I was not going to be a fool and deny her.

The next morning, the sun shined brightly in a room I knew was not my own. I could feel someone laying against me as well. Turning to my left I saw Diana fast asleep in my embrace. Last night's event came back to my mind and though a part of me was confused the majority of myself was very happy. Diana was someone I truly loved and would honestly give my life for. As I kissed her temple I knew that at least today she did not have a fever. That's when she began to stir from her sleep and her eyes open and met my gaze.

"Do you feel better?" I ask her as she smiles at me and for a moment I see a small blush upon her face.

"Yes, though I have already told you I was not sick." Diana replies as she keeps her gaze upon me.

"How do you feel though? Any sickness at all?"

Diana thought for a moment then shook her head.

"None, I feel absolutely fine." She replied with a shrug then wrapped herself in the sheet as she walked off behind the screen in her room.

"I know Paris and my father will want to know you are well, will you please come eat with us?" I question as I begin to get up from the bed and get dressed.

"Yes, I suppose I should after I made a fool of myself yesterday." She replied as she came out from behind the screen but instead of her usual white dress this time she wears a royal blue dress, a color much like the one I wear. "What? Does it not suit me?"

Dressed in my robe I walk over to her and take her in my arms and kiss her. It was as though something else had control of my body as I had her with me. Nothing was how it was before, I wanted to be close to her and seeing her in the color reserved only for royalty was the final sign I took from the gods, Diana was here with me and soon I would ask her to be mine.

"It suits you far better than the white you wear." I reply as she looks up at me with a small smile. "Come and let us eat."

Diana's POV

I am in so much trouble! I slept with Hector! Oh in my time I would be called a slut or well I'm not going to name all the names I would be called but something took over me last night. It was like I couldn't stay away from him and once we kissed that was it, I wanted more of the kiss, more of him. I know I am a horrible person and how could I do such a thing but I couldn't help it! I am human after all and what's even worse is a part of me doesn't even regret it! Meg would kill me if she would see me not to mention Achilles would probably kill Hector.

"Diana, it's good to see you child, are you feeling better today?" The king asks as he hugs me and then looks me over.

"Much better, please forgive me for the way I acted yesterday, I don't know what came over me." I begin to explain as I watch Paris walk up behind his father.

"Thank the gods, you walk today and even smile. Do tell us whatever happened yesterday is now gone?" Paris questions as he stops my explanation.

"I believe so, thank you for your concern, all of you." I smile as I look at the Royal family and know that the horse is still here and if I must fight whoever was in there I wouldn't let any of the royal family die.

"Good, we are to see our gift from the Greeks right after breakfast, come you need a good meal my dear." The king says as he leads me to where breakfast is.

Paris and Hector stay back for a moment which makes me more suspicious but I follow the King and play my part. After a very good and very much needed breakfast I follow the royal family out to the center of the town where the Horse is displayed. Knowing perfectly well if Achilles was in the horse that he would see me on the arm of Hector and knowing this fact, a part of my heart broke. No matter what I tried to do I knew a part of me loved them both. How would I be able to choose? Sitting down in the chair I watched as Paris and Hector inspected the horse. Closing my eyes praying that the Greek wouldn't jump out just yet.

"It seems the Greeks have accepted defeat and their woman as well." The King said with a small chuckle as he looked over at me.

"It would seem that way my king." I say as I bow my head to him.

Meg's POV  
This is so not good. Looking through the crack I can see Diana dressed in royal blue. Thinking maybe her and Hector were an item was something I had done for a long time but now the proof was before my eyes. Looking back to the men in the center, silently planning their attack I pray that Achilles doesn't look over and happen to see Diana. However, we all know my luck sucks because he does look over and within a few moments I can see the anger and rage come forward in his eyes as he looks at me.

"They lied to us Meg, Diana lives and she is with that prince, I'll be sure to take his life now." Achilles says as he takes out his sword.

"Not now you fool!" Agamemnon says as he stops Achilles. "We wait for nightfall then kill whoever you want, even the woman."

Ok, Agamemnon was now at the top of my kill list since now he had pretty much told Achilles to kill Diana. Achilles shook his head as if he were telling Agamemnon no that he wouldn't kill Diana. Of course, he wouldn't kill her, he loved her…right?


	24. Chapter 23

Diana's POV

Night had fallen and an eerie silence had befallen upon the city. Hector and Paris were with their father discussing their next battle or something like that while I looked down from my balcony at that horrid horse and the secret that was kept inside of it. The guards were not in sight, at least my sight and I knew they were waiting for the right time. The moonlight cast down upon the horse and there out of the back I could see a small rope fall. Turning to run and tell Hector or Paris I feel someone put their hand over my mouth. Fear and panic spread through my body. My hand went right to the hands of the captive as I tried to pull him off me.

"You truly think you can remove my hands that easy." The deep voice asked me as his other hand brought out his blade. "So, you are the new princess of Troy?"

Shaking my head, no my eyes followed the sword praying that it wouldn't connect with my body and kill me. The man's hand around my mouth tightened as he pushed me to move forward which of course I did as we made it to the doors of my room and barely took a step outside before I heard a loud crash behind me and the grip that was once on my mouth was now gone. Turning around I was completely unprepared for the sight that was before me. There stood Paris no longer dressed in his royal blue robes but his armor instead.

"Paris?" I asked a bit shocked that he was the one to save me.

Coming forward and pulling me into his arms I was surprised yet again as he kissed me. The kiss was strong and a bit demanding but it wasn't a very long kiss either. Pulling away Paris looked down at me and now I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew now that I was right, that the Greeks had tricked them and were here now for blood.

"We need to get you out of here, Hector wouldn't want you in harm's way and neither do I." Paris said taking my arm.

"Paris, no listen to me, this isn't how it's supposed to be, everything has changed." I tell him as I stop him and force him to listen to me. "Paris, you need to hide with Hector if I can find Achilles at least he will stop and maybe even get his men to stop fighting as well."

"No, you can't go back to him. He thinks you are dead Diana." Paris tries to reason with me.

"Paris, he was inside that horse so I know he saw me, he will come looking for me and I don't want you or Hector to be there when he find me." I try and plead with Paris.

"No, Diana please listen to me. Even if Achilles does find you things will not go back to the way they were before. He will think you betrayed him even deceived him into thinking you were dead." Paris said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Sorry Diana but I won't let anything happen to you."

No matter how I tried to get down or even out his grasp he wouldn't budge. Paris was stronger then I gave him credit for. Even pounding on his back didn't seem to do anything at all to him. He began to carry me through halls I didn't remember seeing these halls they seemed to be darker and maybe even secret. Though Paris kept his pace fast it was only a matter of moments before his cousin caught up to us. She took one look at the way Paris was carrying me and was about to ask him a question only to have him explain before her.

"She wanted to surrender herself to Achilles and we both know it won't end well." Paris told her as we continued through the halls.

"Not to mention if Hector saw her with Achilles that would make him want to kill anyone just to get to her." His cousin pointed out a valid point.

Running as fast as they could we finally reached where the King and Hector were discussing something but when they heard us come in they dropped what they were doing and looked over at us. Hector looked like he might knock Paris out if he didn't put me down soon as well. Carefully Paris helped me down from his shoulder.

"We should have known that the Greeks would never consider peace with us and now they are inside the walls, the only thing we can do now is kill them before they kill us." The King said as he looked out to see the Greeks taking on the Trojan soldiers.

"Then I will join the others in battle." Hector said as he then turned to Paris. "You had better not leave her side until I return."

Without another word, Hector left the room, dressed in his armor and sword in hand. A part of me feared that I would never see him again. Looking to Paris he looked down at me as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened.

"Paris, you cannot expect Hector to fight the Greeks on his own!" I say as I poke his chest. "This is the time to prove yourself, to be a true warrior like your brother. Go out there and kill some Greeks if you must but always be there for your brother when he needs you."

Paris seemed to slowly understand what I was saying and after a brief nod from the King then Paris left out the door in the same dress and manner that Hector had done. I looked back to the King who seemed to be overwhelmed.

"You should do what you feel is right Diana, especially if you feel it could save my son's lives." The king spoke softly to me.

I knew I couldn't just sit back and wait, I took off running from the room as fast as I could in hope to find Achilles and some way to stop all this chaos. As I began to run through the halls many others passed me making it even more difficult for me to get anywhere. Everyone was fleeing for their lives, not that I blamed them but I knew I couldn't let Hector or Achilles die. After the tenth person stepped on my dress I had decided the length of it was too long and slowing me down. Grabbing a dagger from a dead Greek I cut off the dresses length so that now it hung just above my knees. Taking the dagger with me just in case I began to look for Achilles praying somehow him seeing me would stop him.

"Kill all of them!" A deep voice boomed throughout the halls.

That's not good. Still I didn't stop…that is I didn't stop until I saw an entire army coming right at me. Oh, dear lord what the heck was I going to do now? Just then I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into a secret passage way that automatically closed once I was inside. Looking up I couldn't really tell who it was because it was pitch black in there I felt the person grab my hand and pull me down the corridor.

"Stop, please I don't want to die." I call out and try and pull my hand back in resistance.

"I'm not going to kill you." The deep voice tells me but my heart is in such a panic I don't know who the voice belongs to.

"Then where are you taking me? I must go and find someone! Please release me!" I yell at the man.

Apparently, he had enough of me trying to pull away from him as he turned around and grabbed my face. My eye desperately tried to focus. I wanted to know who the person was before me.

"You going to try and find your prince so he will make everything better?" the voice says with a deathly tone.

"Achilles…it's you." I reply softly before I push myself against him and our lips met.

Achilles holds me close as he pulls away and looks down at me. My eyes finally cooperate with me and I can see it truly is Achilles. Not to mention he was now looking at me with one of the most confusing expression I had ever seen on his face.

"How did this happen? I saw you die I know it, never have I heard of anyone returning from the dead." He tells me as he holds my forearms and looks deep into my eyes.

"I have no idea, I swear to you Achilles I thought I was dead as well. I went there to save you and Hector. I can't watch someone I love die." I admit to him as a bright light then fills the corridor.

"Search every secret passage you can find!" Agamemnon calls out.

"Damn that man, time to go." Achilles says grabbing my hand and pulling me further into the passage.


	25. Chapter 24

Achilles held onto my hand tight as we continued to run through the passage. Really I didn't know if the darn hall was ever going to end and if it did would we be safe or lead right into harms path? Still trying to keep my head calm I looked back and my eyes widened on their own just at the amount of shadows coming from behind us. These men could easily kill me or Achilles, he of course would put up one hell of a fight though first.

"Damn." Achilles says as we come to another wall proving there was no way out. "Leave it to the Trojans not to have an exit."

"So what? We're just going to wait here and die?" I question him in a panicked tone.

"Well obviously you can come back from the dead, not too sure about me." Achilles sighed.

Looking at the wall I could see writing and pictures upon it. Something that did remind me of Hieroglyphics that the Ancient Egyptians used and I remembered how good they were at hiding trap doors. Lightly shoving Achilles aside I began to push on any part of the wall that I could thinking that there must be a trigger or even perhaps a handle that I could activate and get us out.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing?" Achilles questioned me.

"I am looking for a way out, you may be willing to just give up and die but I am not-" I barely finish my statement when I push forward and a small square in the wall falls forward.

"Do I want to know what that was?"

Before I could even give him an answer the floor below our feet fell. Our bodies began to drop to the unknown beneath us. Thinking back maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. If this was a trap then there was no telling what was below us or what we would land on for that fact. Then I felt my body become submerged in a cool substance that was deep and dark. Swimming what I thought was up I finally breached the surface and sucked in a mouthful of air. A few moments later Achilles joined me as we tried to look where we were.

"You just lead us to a pool of water, now what?" Achilles says as he starts to slam his hand against the wall.

"I'm thinking alright, since when are you so needy?" I reply smartly as I go over to the wall.

Unlike before when I could make out some pictures I could barely see my hand in front of my face. So even if there were pictures on the wall there was no way that I would be able to see them. Trying to remain calm and rational my mind reminded me there had to be a tunnel or something or else there was no way for the water to even be here.

"There has to be a tunnel or something." I tell Achilles as I take a deep breath and dive under the water.

Holding my hand against the wall I feel around to see if there are any opening since once again I can't see anything at all. Just as I am about to lose what is left of my air I feel and opening. Excited I barely touch the bottom just long enough to push myself back up to the surface.

"Maybe you are a mermaid after all." Achilles scoffs.

"I'd be missing my fins then. Listen there is a tunnel down there I don't know where it leads or even how far it goes but that is our best shot at getting out of here. You willing to take that risk?" I ask as Achilles swims up to me.

''Anything is better then sitting here waiting for our deaths." Achilles says as I take hold of his hand.

"Take a deep breath."

Doing as I said Achilles and I dive deep underwater. Finally getting to the tunnel we begin to swim through as fast but as conserving of air as we could. After all we still didn't know how long this thing went and we didn't want to die down here. Achilles stopped for a moment though and began to panic. Grabbing onto him I hold his face still as I pass on the last bit of my air to him. Feeling his body calm down I began to swim faster and faster when we do see a small light. Just as we do though my body begins to panic after all I did give the last of my air to him.

Achille now grabs onto me and pulls me along as he swims. My body was beginning to feel very heavy and my vision was beginning to fade as I let out my air and water overcame my body and lungs. If I died again I knew it wasn't going to end well for anyone. My vision finally gave in just as I felt Achilles pull me up. Felling my body being lifted I felt someone trying to give me cpr and really I was surprised that I could even feel anything at all. The CPR worked and I began to cough up water and look around at my surroundings.

"Di! Thank goodness I remembered CPR!" Meg said as she embraced me.

"Meg, oh my goodness, I didn't think I would see you again." I reply as I hold onto her.

"Well the reunion will have to wait, we have to get out of here first." Achilles says as he helps me to stand.

"No, Achilles you have to get out of here!" I stop him and force him to look at me. "If you stay here you will be shot and killed. I cannot bare to see that happen to you."

"I have no control over life or death. What happens tonight is what must happen and I am not one to change that." Achilles says as he is about to walk out.

"Paris will kill you, he will shoot you right through you ankle, hitting your Achilles tendon and killing you. Must I watch you die before my eyes?!" I yell at Achilles who stops in his tracks. "History does not have to repeat itself, men are the ones who control their own destiny and their own deaths if they can be prevented. Think Achilles, is this war really worth your life?"

Achilles doesn't even turn to look at me. Instead I see him sigh.

"Meg, you and Diana get out of here. This is war and women don't belong here." Achilles says as he takes off back into the fighting.


	26. Chapter 25

Meg and I stood still, completely in shock of what Achilles just said. I had told him the truth, anyone from my time knew how he died and how the Achilles tendon got its name. No matter what time period I was in it really made me angry to know that he knew he was going to fight to the death even though he knew there was a way to prevent it.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't going to let this go?" Meg questions me.

Looking back to her I give her a half smile.

"I knew it, looks like we will have to do a little ass kicking of our own." Meg replied with a clever smile.

One thing girls from the future like us hated was being told what to do. That included to run away from a battle simply because we were women. Hiding behind a corner we both waited until a soldier on either side we didn't care witch came around the corner. Within just a few minutes they came and we knocked them out with some heavy vases. Taking their weapons we both looked at one another.

"Meg, your my best friend and sister but I know you need to go and look out for Patroclus; we don't know what fate has in store for him and I would hate to see him dead." I tell her quickly.

"Well good luck with your love square but something tells me that you will use that to your advantage." Meg smiles as she hugs me. "Maybe time to pull the trickiest card you know, depending on which one you can use it on."

I knew what she was telling me and if I had to then I would use it. It would be a really shallow move and a complete lie but if it saved a life I was more than willing to do it. Embracing Meg one last time I watched as she took off into the crowd and I sent out a silent prayer for her safety. Maybe this would for once go a good way…I hope. Running through the soldiers most of which ignored me; I tried to make my way to Achilles or Hector and Paris. After all I know that Achilles would want to kill Hector now knowing that he wouldn't have to stand by the deal he made with me when I died.

Just as I went to turn a corner though someone grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed me to the ground as hard as they could. Turning around I was surprised to see Helen standing there in a long white dress and a dagger in her hand. This is just my luck…she wants to kill me. Standing back up I quickly try to run seeing as she knocked my weapon away but this makes her grab my hair again and pull me into her arms; I see her bringing the dagger before my face and I scream as loud as I can. Hitting a note I have only heard opera singers hit before. I didn't want to die! I needed to save Achilles and Hector! I try to escape her by throwing my body in every which way but it doesn't work she's stronger than I thought.

"Helen?" a voice calls out from the right and Helen turns us to face that way and there stands Paris. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take revenge; if it weren't for this woman we would still be happy and together." Helen says as the dagger gets closer to my neck.

"No; it's not Diana's fault. I saw you with the other men of the palace in fact I think Hector is the only one that did not bed you. I need a woman who will become my loyal wife that I don't have to spy on to make sure that she is loyal." Paris said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

If he wanted someone who was loyal then number one find someone that isn't married! That would make the most common sense. Helen didn't seem to like his reply as she released my hair but grabbed my neck and held me out toward Paris.

"This is who you chose? A whore that has already slept with your brother and Achilles?! What kind of a fool do you take me for?!" Helen said as he grip tightens on my neck.

Looking around I actually pray to see any other warriors from Troy to come and help Paris as well as myself get away from Helen. Instead my eyes widen as I see Hector walking by with an army behind him. Hector is on the upper level though and doesn't seem to see the drama on my level. Sighing I look back to Paris because it looks like he is my only chance at freedom.

"Helen, killing Diana would do you no good. She is to marry Hector and killing the future queen of Troy would just send you to your own death." Paris says as he slowly walks forward.

What? I don't remember being proposed to by Hector…or Achilles or anyone for that matter. This had to be a lie he was telling her to try and trick her into letting me go. The only question was would this work or would I end up dead…again. Paris kept his eyes focused on Helen but I could see he was holding a small dagger under his cloak or cape whatever you wanted to call it. Did that mean if Helen didn't release me that he was willing to kill her in order to get me away from Helen? Just a few seconds later Helen pushed me to the ground and let out a scream as she went to try and stab Paris. Instead of stabbing him though they bother started to fight one another.

"I'll kill you! Self fish prince then I will kill your whore so you can be together for all eternity!" Helen screams at Paris as loud as she can.

This somehow catches him off guard and his dagger is knocked out of his reach. Helen takes the advantage and trips him. Paris falls to the ground as Helen gets right on top of him and readies her dagger to plunge it into his heat. Blood does fall but not Paris's blood. Paris looked up to me as I now stood behind Helen and it was in fact her blood that was running because I had grabbed Paris dagger and stabbed her right in the back through her heart. Releasing the dagger, I stagger backwards realizing what I had just done. I had just killed Helen of Troy.


	27. Chapter 26

Horror was written on my face as I looked and saw Helen fall over dead beside Paris. I had no idea that I was the one who actually had taken her life. I didn't even remember grabbing the dagger let alone stabbing her in the back literally. Paris is in shock as well as he looks between me and Helen.

"I…how…I don't even know how I did that." I say looking at my hands, the hands that just took life from a human body.

Paris comes to my side and pulls me close to him as we hear more people coming. He didn't say anything as he held me close to him and led me into the halls of the palace. Fear was now coursing through me. I had actually killed someone. My head tried to rationalize I though, it was true that if hadn't of killed her that there was no guarantee that she wouldn't have killed Paris.

"Diana snap out of it. Now is not the time to have your head somewhere else, this is war and we need to survive in anyway possible." Paris tells me as he holds me still.

We stop and Paris looks peaks his head out from behind a wall to see if it was clear. Judging by the sounds around us it wasn't. Paris quickly returns to both of us hiding on the wall. Looking my way I can see fear in his eyes too. Neither of us wanted to die and we both knew that more than likely we would have to fight our way out of it. Looking to me Paris grabbed my face and leaned into me to the point where we were only inches apart.

"Take my blade and stab anyone that comes near you, it doesn't matter if you kill them or not just stab and run make your way to the throne room and get to Hector." Paris tells me in all seriousness.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be there too?" I question as I place my hands over the top of his. "Paris I'm not going to leave you to die."

"This is all my fault Diana, if I hadn't have been stupid and thought I was in love and stolen a woman none of this would have happened. No one would have had to die." Paris says as he starts to look at me.

"No! War and death will always happen no matter what you or I do. Peace is a foreign concept to us a humans. Peace is not something we can seem to keep for a long period of time. I cannot bare to see you or Hector among the dead and I will do all that I can to prevent that." I tell him as I try and make my voice serious even though I am scared to death as well.

"Diana you don't-" Paris starts but I surprise him by grabbing his head and kissing him with as much passion and a little bit of force that I could muster.

"If you say you need something to fight for as you did for Helen then fight for me. Get us to safety and keep me alive please Paris I beg you." I tell him as I look at him with a mixture of meekness and strength.

Paris looks me in the eyes and holds me close to him. Sensing others coming Paris takes another dagger that I don't know he had and give it to me as he takes out his sword. Fear and panic run through his eyes and I get his attention trying to get him to listen to me and fight and not abandon me as well.

"Paris, be the man and warrior I know you can be. A name can live on forever because of the actions of the man who owned the name." I tell him as I embrace him.

Paris embraces me again and pulls away just as the greeks make it to the end of the hall and see us. Well this is the true test now, hopefully Paris will have grown a pair and actually fight instead of cowering away. Surprising me Paris attacks with his sword as the men see me behind him. One takes interest in me and comes to attack me. Using my dagger I slash at him and blood begins to poor from his neck and eve gets on my dress. Paris takes down the three without help surprising him and myself. Turning back to me Paris takes my hand and we begin to run again. We run out to the courtyard we just tried to escape from since this is the one that held Helen's body and when we got there we were met with a big surprise.

There in the center stood Achilles looking down at Helen. I couldn't tell what he was going to do because all he did was stare at her. Paris kept me behind him as we just watched Achilles. Finally he made a move and looked over at Paris and I. I knew Achilles thought of Paris as a coward and would have no problem killing him. Paris would have no chance against him.

"Paris go to the throne room and get help, I can handle Achilles." I say in a light whisper.

Paris looks back at me completely confused but after a few moments he nods and takes off. Well he probably thinks I am going to die just like I do so what not be killed by the man I lost my purity to? Achilles takes two steps just so he can face me and there is quite the distance between us. Looking down at his blade I can see that it is covered in blood as is his armor.

"Why was he of all people acting as though he was protecting you?" Achilles asks as he keeps his eyes focused on me.

"Perhaps because he thought he was. War and enemies have many faces." I reply as I hold my dagger close to me but pray that I don't have to use it.

"If you knew he was the one to kill me then why join sides with him?"

"Perhaps I was trying to distract him and keep him as far away from you as possible since you don't listen to reason at all. All you think Achilles is what will benefit you most and make your name live on and true along with you death you name will live on but as nothing but a weak tendon in the leg, the one which kills you." I tell him as I try to stay calm though I can feel the anger bubbling up inside of me.

Achilles sighs as he looks back to Helen.

"He had no problem killing one lover, what makes you think he wouldn't do the same to you?" Achilles says looking at me with deadly eyes.

"I killed Helen, not Paris." I admit earning a shocked look from Achilles. "I couldn't even control my own actions, she was about to kill Paris with her dagger then the next thing I knew I had a blade in her back and blood running down from the wound."

"So now you are a killer as well, not as easy as it looks is it?" Achilles says taking the dagger from Helens back and looking at it. "A royal blade though, must be from Hector or Paris."

"I stole it from a guard I hit over the head with a pot." I say as I keep my eyes on him.

"You hit him over the head with a pot? You are resourceful Diana after all you got me to believe I was in love with you and that you in love with me." Achilles says tossing the dagger to the side.

"I never denied being in love with you."

"Yet you bedded both princes?"

"No…just Hector…you dare to judge me though? The gods as you so call them only know how many women have been in your bed." I say with a scoff as I cross my arms.

Are we really having this argument here and now? I think we'd better move onto a different topic.

"I gave you everything, you shared my food and my bed anything I had was yours and how do you repay me?"

"Enough, you know nothing about what I have done to keep you alive as well as others! I have risked my life and my own body for more than you could ever imagine. If you want to kill me then just do it and get it over with." I tell him as I walk up to Achilles and take my dagger and place it's tip right over my heart. "I will not fight, if you wish me dead then so be it, I'm just another life you took ahead of its time."

Achilles looks down at the dagger and its placement before he looks back to my eyes and realizes I am serious. He brings his hand up and puts it around my own and squeezes. Even if he did do it then he would still die in the long run. I wouldn't be able to distract Paris and an arrow would kill Achilles just as history had written before.


	28. Chapter 27

Looking into Achilles eyes I could see he was fighting every instinct he had that told him to kill me. Praying that he would follow that instinct I held my stance and prepared myself for anything that could happen. If the blade pierced my skin and he did decide to take my life I hoped that he would do it quickly and that pain wouldn't linger. Closing my eyes I prepared myself only to have the dagger ripped from my hand and thrown to the side, Achilles wastes no time taking me in his arms and kissing me roughly.

"I cannot kill the woman I love." Achilles says putting his forehead to mine.

Looking up at Achilles I see something in his eyes that I don't see very often if at all; fear. For good reason, too though. Coming up from behind me I could hear other soldiers coming and either side wouldn't hesitate killing either of us. Grabbing Achilles hand I try and get him to run but instead he holds him place and pulls me into his arms. His hands come to my head as he holds me in place and kisses me there before whoever was about to show up.

"Achilles we will have time for women later; fight man!" a random soldier yelled out to Achilles.

Pulling apart I could see sadness in Achilles eyes though he masked it from others very well it was as though he would let me have a glimpse of what he would hide from others. Now it was my turn to be afraid. Putting my hand on Achilles face I knew I had to convince him to run away, he couldn't stay here with me if I was going to distract Paris.

"Run, go with your men and I swear when this is all over I will find you." I tell Achilles as I lean in a pres our foreheads together keeps our gaze on one another.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you to run? You have no experience in battle, what will you be able to do?" Achilles says holding me close to him.

"No time to learn like the present, please just go I can't distract someone from their target if the target stands right beside me." I tell Achilles giving him one last kiss then pushing him gently away from me.

Watching Achilles put back on his helmet weighed heavily on my heart. Even if I could distract Paris was there some cruel fate that would make sure that Achilles would die anyway? All I could do now was distract Paris and Hector and pray that I would be up to such a task. Then again what's life without a little difficulty? Achilles left with the soldiers and though war was going on around me I felt numb and silent. I didn't know how long this battle would last nor which side I truly wished would win for I did not want Paris or Hector and definitely not Achilles to die.

"Diana?" a voice calls out to me.

Turning around I see Hector still in his armor rush up to me and take me in his arms. Unlike Achilles he had no blood upon him that I could see but as he rushed me into one of the halls I saw Paris running our way with his father and cousin in tow. That was never a good sign.

"We need to hide them, they cannot fight." Paris tells mostly Hector.

"The secret tunnel; they could hide there and even escape if need be." I speak up.

"She's right we need to get everyone there as fast as we can." Hector agrees with me as we begin to make our way to the secret tunnel.

Soldiers from every side were fighting as we tried to sneak our way through. Most of them were distracted with the battle thank goodness and we finally reached the tunnel. Opening the hatch I watched as Briseis climbed down then followed by her uncle. I didn't know if either prince of Troy would stay and fight but looking to them I could clearly see they were both struggling with the dilemma at hand. Taking a deep breath I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Hector and gave him a quick kiss before shoving him into the tunnel. No one had time to re act as I did the same thing to Paris but before I pushed him in I did whisper a message in his ear.

"Don't let Hector come back for me. Get them out of here and safe." I managed to whisper the kicked Paris into the tunnel.

I could hear them shouting protests at me as I took the door to the tunnel and quickly shut it behind me and locked it as fast as I could before leaning my back against it just for extra measure.

"Diana! Don't be a fool they will kill you! Let us back in to protect you!" Hector yells out to me.

"You cannot protect me." I sigh as I lean my head back against the door. "Leave this place and start over again; Troy has fallen so go to a new land, find a new love and marry and have many children! I know I may die here today but that is a risk I am willing to take to save all of your lives. Please just go!"

Yelling that out made me realize that I had in fact started to cry. Taking my left hand I touched my cheeks to find them wet. My tears were a strong stream that was unwilling to stop knowing that I might never see Paris or Hector again.

"Diana, how could I love another?" Hector questions.

"How can you love someone who is as good as dead. Hector I have told you this before I am no princess and you deserve one. Please listen to me, go and leave this place and remember all the good times you had in Troy then rebuild a new city." I call out as I begin to leave the room un willing to hear anything else that Hector may say.

I didn't know if he would say something that would make me change my mind but knowing they couldn't get out of the tunnel on this side did make me worry a lot less. Going back to the courtyard I saw Helen's real husband holding her body close to his. I couldn't tell if he really loved her but from this angle it almost looked like he did.

"Who did this?!" the man yelled as loud as he could to the soldiers.

"The princes woman...that Diana girl!" a soldier yells out.

How in the heck would he know that unless somehow he saw me? I would have seen him though wouldn't I? Just then I feel a pair of arms grab me. I trash forward and try to break free of whoever has a hold of me but they overpower me and drag me into the middle of the courtyard and thrown me down beside Helen's body and her husband. Yep, I knew it. I am going to die.


	29. Chapter 28

The man holding me was one with a strong grip and no matter how hard I tried to escape his hold, it really did me no good at all. Who was I kidding? I really should have seen this coming. After all fate has a cruel way of trying to kill me…multiple times. Gripping the mans arm I thrash and kick as I still try to escape as Helen's husband makes his way up to me and forcefully grabbing me by my chin. He makes sure that our eyes meet as his free hand holds up a dagger. My eyes widen and the fear within my body goes into overdrive.

"For the life you took, I shall takes yours as revenge for my wife." He tells me as he raises the dagger higher and higher into the air.

Probably not a good idea when some of the Trojans that were still fighting somewhere in the palace were probably expert bowman. Closing my eyes I knew that fate wouldn't give me a second chance again. This was how I was going to die and there was no way I would be able to escape it. Praying to god I somehow wouldn't die I heard a loud scream from the man about to kill me. Looking up I am scared to death when I see him drop the dagger and an arrow is pierced right through his hand. The man holding me, obviously loyal to his King throws me to the side to help the injured man.

Trying to regain my stability I look around and off in the distance I see Meg holding a bow with an arrow already to go. Did that mean that of all people it was Meg who saved me?! Meg's eyes got wide as she motioned for me to follow her. Jumping I began to run to my best friend and when I finally got to her I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" I question not releasing my hold on her.

"Seriously, we're in a camp of warriors for god only knows how long and you don't think I would have learned at least one weapon?" Meg chuckles as we begin our way far into the palace away from the courtyard.

The palace was in shambles. Everything was thrown everywhere and whether it be to my left or to my right there were countless bodies of not only soldiers but innocent people who were and the wrong place at the wrong time. My heart felt so much sorrow for the lives of everyone who had lost their life today.

"We have to get out of here, did you at least get the royals out?" Meg questions as we stop just for a moment.

"I may have more or less kicked them out through that passage and then locked them out…" I tell Meg who just looks at me completely shocked.

"Well…that's one way to do it. You don't they will try and get back in though do you?" Meg said looking around to make sure we were alone.

"I honestly don't know, Hector is stubborn as is Paris but I think the fear for their lives would outpower that?" I now question as Meg looks at me giving me the 'Yeah right' look that I knew all too well.

Taking off again we turn the corner to find Achilles and Patroclus fighting side by side. Looking to Meg it wasn't hard to tell that her heart had practically jumped into her mouth. At least Achilles was there beside him…until a few other men led Patroclus away from Achilles. Well that wasn't smart Patroclus! Rolling my eyes I grab the bow that Meg had and take aim at one of the men about to strike Patroclus down. Taking a deep breath I keep the arrow straight as I release my breath and the arrow. Striking the man down the others see that Achilles and Patroclus were not the only threat now. Turning to Meg I remember I shouted for her to run, the look in her eyes was a look I would never forget. Pain, anger and sadness all mixed in together. Knowing I was right though Meg took off running as fast as she could just in time for me to block one of the soldiers sword with the bow.

"Diana!" I hear Achilles yell with more anger than I thought he was able to use. "GET OUT OF HERE! THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

Taking the bow and hitting the soldier with it as hard as I could I watched as he fell to the ground only to be replaced by another soldier. This was a stupid idea! Using the bow I begin to use it like a baseball bat and hit anything and everything around me. Two more men fall to the ground but I didn't think they were dead. Grabbing one of their swords at least now I had a better weapon.

"WOMAN I KNOW YOU HEARD ME! LEAVE!" Achilles yells out to me at the top of his lungs.

"I HAVE NEVER OBEYED YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD START NOW?!" I retort right back at Achilles as I block one of the swords coming right at me.

Granted I am surprised I am able to fight at all but most of this felt like a strange dance to me. A long, tiring and disgusting dance. Using the sword I was able to knock down many of the men who came my way to the point I was wondering where the heck they were coming from since I knew Hector and Paris were supposed to be outside the wall. That's when I heard the yell of a man, one who I knew was in fear of his life. Turning back I quickly saw Patrcolus struck down to the ground and a tall bulky man raising his sword about ready to take Patroclus life from his with just one swing.

Without hesitating, I drop my sword and take off towards the man. This wouldn't be how Patroclus dies! He had to take care of Meg and that baby! Once I was close enough I jumped and grabbed onto the man and began to hit him anywhere I could…the sword probably would have been handy for this as well. Dang it! Why didn't I freaking bring it with me?! The man backed up off of Patroclus and looked around for a wall. I knew what he was going to do. Finding said wall he began to run backwards. Taking my forearm I wrapped it around his throat and squeezed as hard as I could but it didn't last long. With me on his back I was the one to come into contact with the wall and it felt like the wind was literally knocked out of me.

My grip fell as did my body. It felt like I was falling forever but once I finally struck the ground I gasped trying desperately to get any amount of air back into my lungs. Barely able to open my eyes I could still see the Giant smiling down at me. He was going to kill me just like everyone else wanted to. Now he was raising his sword to strike me down in one swipe.

"NO!" I could hear Achilles scream and just a few moments later it happened.

The giant stopped midstep, his sword fell down to the ground beside him as he felt down to his knees. I didn't know what was happening but when he completely fell down standing behind his was both Achilles and Patroclus with their swords drawn and very bloody. Lucky for me that was just enough time for me to be able to breathe again. My body would not allow me to move though. My arms would not obey my head commands to move and get me the heck out of here. Instead I lay there like a rag doll waiting for their owner to come and play with them. Achilles threw his sword aside as he came up to me and took me in his arms.

"Woman, don't you know to stay away from danger?!" Achilles demanded but it in a kind voice.

"If I did…you'd be…dead…" I manage to barely speak loud enough for Achilles to hear me.

Achilles gently grabbed me and picked me up from the ground. I couldn't resist, not that I wanted to at that moment either. Being in his arms I knew I was safe again and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me now. As I thought that my eyes slowly closed as I let sleep and darkness envelope me.


End file.
